The Wedding Boyfriend
by xPinnk-Butterflyyx
Summary: AU. Lightly based upon the wedding date movie- Roman is going home back to Pensacola, Florida for his cousin's wedding (Jimmy) and he's scared about running into his ex-boyfriend Seth Rollins (who his cousin is still close to and will be at the wedding) Roman's other cousin (Jey) wants to help him move on so gets Roman a 'Fake Boyfriend' for the week.
1. First Impressions

**A/N: AU. Lightly based upon the wedding date movie- Roman is going home back to Pensacola, Florida for his cousin's wedding (Jimmy) and he's scared about running into his ex-boyfriend Seth Rollins (who his cousin is still close to and will be at the wedding) Roman's other cousin (Jey) wants to help him move on so gets Roman a 'Fake Boyfriend' for the week while they are back home, enter Dean Ambrose...**

 **What fun will ensue?**

 **Will their be heartbreak or love?**

 **Pairings: Jimmy/Naomi, Roman/Seth, Roman/Dean. (contains other WWE Superstars and Divas) x x x**

* * *

 _Roman sat staring at the wedding invitation he was holding his hand, it was off is cousin Jimmy, one of his closest cousins they grew up together they were more like brothers, he sighed, stuffing into his jeans pocket when he realises his other cousin Jey, Jimmy's twin brother is heading his way, "Uce!" He hears Jey holler as he comes into full view, "Uce, you don't look so happy man" Jey comments, patting Roman's shoulder as they embrace._

 _"Jimmy told me he's invited Seth to his wedding" Roman says downbeat._

 _"Oh" Was Jey's reply._

 _Jey knew that Jimmy had invited Seth to the wedding but he told Jimmy he was the one who had to tell Roman, Jey never liked Seth even when he was Roman's boyfriend but Jimmy did, it was weird normally the twins agreed on everything, this was one of the only things the twins disagreed on and Jey didn't want Seth at the wedding but it wasn't his wedding._

 _Jey then smiled out of nowhere, "What?" Roman questioned it suspiciously, "I have the perfect idea Uce" Jey nods, pulling out his phone, "We are going to get you a fake boyfriend.." Jey says scrolling through the photos on his phone, "Ah, here he is" Jey says smiling again._

 _Here who is? Roman wondered out loud._

 _"What a fake boyfriend? Am I really that desperate?" Roman asks his cousin, who seems to be thrilled with his idea, or possibly the guy he's chosen for him._

 _Roman sighs loudly._

" _Just look at the picture, Dean's a great guy, and not that bad looking and you know what if he's around you won't be interested in Seth..." His cousin Jey is literally forcing his phone into his hand as he speaks, and Roman can't help but look down at the picture, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea? As long as it kept his mind of Seth, Roman would do it.._

" _Ok, fine I'll do it" Roman agrees, when he looks up Jey is smiling brightly,hugging him even "You won't regret this man, it's going to be the best week of your life"_

 _Some how Roman thinks he will regret this._

* * *

It was the week before his cousin's wedding, Roman was happy for Jimmy, as Jimmy had found the love of his life and was due to marry her in a weeks time, this put the fear of God into Roman Reigns and Roman didn't scare easily, but he was because it meant in a couple of hours he would be reunited with his ex-boyfriend Seth Rollins. Roman thought he was the one, but Seth clearly didn't think that, even though they broke up over a year ago, it still hurt, Roman never told his family (especially his cousin's Jimmy and Jey mainly) the reason why, but it was basically he found out Seth has cheated on him with a guy named Punk, what kind of name was Punk? Roman thought and it broke Roman's heart, which meant this week was going to be even harder than ever because only Roman and Seth knew why they had broken up so seeing Seth in his own old family home was going to be dreadful especially since Jimmy wanted Roman to get back together whereas Jimmy's twin brother Jey wanted Roman to move on and came up with the idea of having a 'fake boyfriend'.

So this is why Roman is sat on an aeroplane with an empty seat next to him, he was waiting for his blind date well not so much a blind date as he has seen a photo on Jey's phone of his 'fake boyfriend' as he was dubbed by Jey, how Jey talked him into this Roman didn't know, he felt like a teenager going on a date for the first time he kinda might of had butterflies as he'd only ever seen a photo of this Dean Ambrose man, but never met him in real life.

Dean Ambrose wasn't exactly unattractive but was he really Roman's type?

Could he fake his was through the week with Dean?

Roman took a deep breath before he started to look around the aeroplane and suddenly caught the eyes of a blue eyed man with auburn hair moving towards him, _"Hi"_ Dean said to Roman as he placed his hand luggage in the holder above his head, which caused his white baggy t-shirt to rise up slightly revealing some muscles Dean had been concealing with his clothes, Roman's breath caught in his throat, he had to look away for a brief second to regain his composure.

 _"Hi"_ Roman replied when Dean sat down next to him, Roman took in Dean's appearance he looked good if Roman had to say so himself, he had a baggy white t-shirt on with some blue faded jeans, _"So how long is this flight?"_ Dean asked Roman as he staring fidgeting around to put his seatbelt on.

* * *

 _"About three hours give or take"_ Roman answers almost immediately, his voice velvety smooth, Dean felt his heart swoon, he shook his head internally no, he had to stop that. When his friend Jey came to him with his idea to help Roman, Dean was kinda sceptical but after seeing the picture of Roman there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he was saying yes.

Dean honestly didn't think Roman's picture did him justice, in real life Roman was just beautiful and Dean didn't use the word lightly, Dean knows the reason he agreed to do this was because Roman was the most attractive man he's ever seen in both photo form and in real life.

 _"Three hours, ok, I can do this.."_ Dean was muttering more to himself than to Roman, Dean felt the fingers he was tapping along his arm rest be flattened by a larger hand, Roman's obviously, _"You don't like flying?"_ The feel of Roman's warm skin against him makes him forget how to speak, so Dean just nods, _"Well it's ok, because I'm right here man"_ Roman smiles across at Dean, during take off Roman's hand lingers on top of Dean's for some reassurance, which Dean is grateful for.

About forty five minutes or so into the flight, a long legged blonde air hostess came round offering drinks, _"Hi my names Summer, is there anything I can get for you gentleman?"_ Her smile unnerved Dean it's almost as if she was flirting with him.

But Dean needed a drinks to calm his nerves, it was at that moment that Dean realised that Roman's hand was no longer covering his, he felt cold, _"Yeah can I get a Jack Daniels with some ice thanks"_ Dean replied, glancing at her briefly, her smile still unnerving him, _"Hey babe"_ His fingers graze against Roman's hand, his attention turns to Dean instantly, blank expression on his face, _"Fancy a drink?"_ Dean asks him, Roman can see the air hostess staring at them, _" Can I get a bottle of water, thanks Summer"_ Roman responds, as Summer is getting Dean's drink.

 _"You two make such an adorable couple"_ Summer states looking sad momentarily, handing Dean his Jack Daniels and Roman's water before smiling at them again.

 _"We-"_ Roman starts and gets cut off by Dean who says _"Thanks"_ as he entwines his fingers with Roman's.

* * *

 _"What?"_ Dean asked with some fake innocence.

 _"Was that for the blonde's benefit?"_ Roman asks his voice laced with annoyance he didn't know why.

 _"No, I was actually making a head start on people believing we are a couple babe"_ Dean explains, _"Or would you prefer to call you Daddy?"_ Dean carries on, his fingers playing against Roman's muscular arm.

 _"Dean..."_ Roman says as he nearly chokes on his water he has started to drink.

 _"Oh so you like it when someone calls you daddy?"_ Dean asks smirking.

 _"Dean, I thought you were scared of flying?"_ Roman asks changing the subject avoiding eye contact with the Auburn haired man.

 _"Well when I am with you daddy it's not too bad"_ Dean replies immediately and he can see Roman rolling his eyes at the use of the word daddy.

 _"Aren't you Prince Charming?"_ Roman replies smirking himself.

 _"That's what people say"_ Dean says taking a sip of his Jack Daniels.

A week with Dean was going to kill him, Roman was sure of this.

* * *

Dean hadn't met a guy that was honestly this nice as Roman, when they landed at the airport and went to he baggage area, Roman actually carried Deans bag, as much as Dean said he was annoyed by this he actually found it sweet, it made him blush like a little girl that some one was looking after him as if they wee his boyfriend.

 _"UCE! Dean!"_ The two men turned as they walked out of the airport at the same time, _"Don't you two look like a cute couple"_ Jey mocks and ends up getting a punch off Roman.

 _"Dean you already got him carrying your bags I am impressed"_ Jey says puling the man in for a hug.

 _"He likes me, what can I say?"_ Dean laughs hugging Jey back.

The three men started walking towards Jimmy's car, Roman placed the bags in the boot and starting to walk round to the front of the car, to be stopped by Jimmy, _"Go sit in the back with your boyfriend"_ He says before getting in the driving seat.

Roman gets in the back with Dean, Jimmy looks back at the couple, _"Are you two ready for this?"_

* * *

 **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	2. Arriving At The House

**_A/N: So I was feeling inspired so a new chapter has been produced!_**

 ** _Hope y'all like it x x x_**

* * *

 _Jey smiled as he walked into his auto-mechanic shop, he looked over to see one of his employees, he was a greased up dirty blonde haired man to be doing an oil check on a car, "Just the man I am looking for" Jey said happily, he saw the man's attention focus on him rather than the oil gauze for a few brief seconds, "I'm not too sure that's a good thing" He replies before he returns back to the task he is doing, "Why do you have to be like that Dean? I have some exciting news for you" Jey replied, causing Dean to raise an eyebrow, "Ok I'm listening boss" And Jey just smiles, "Well you know my cousin Roman?" Jey asks and Dean says silent almost like he is thinking about it, so Jey just carries on "The tall, muscular tattooed Samoan with the jet black hair normally in a bun, last time he came in to get his Mercedes serviced you stared at his ass for a good ten minutes and told me you'd eat your dinner off it, until I told you who he was?" Jey reminds Dean is just silent because he honestly can't remembers so he says "I can't say I recall this event, can you show me a picture of him?"_

 _Jey smirks, he knows Dean will do it, "Here look, you've gotta remember him?" Jey insists as Dean stares at the photo on Jey's cell phone, and yeah Dean definitely knew his answer was an immediate yes as Roman was smoking hot, and he could definitely be his Daddy, he looked like the Daddy type, Dean thought just look at that man._

 _"So what about Roman?" Dean asks his boss who is still watching him, "Well I need you to be his kinda boyfriend for the week?" Jey half asks and half tells Dean this information._

 _"So if I'm going to do this can I ask why?" Dean inquires, "Well you know its Jimmy and Naomi's wedding and Jimmy the fool that he is has invited Roman's ex and I need someone to accompany Roman that is going to clearly make Seth jealous and obviously you will but also I need someone to show Roman that he doesn't need Seth in his life and I think you're the man for the job" Jey tells Dean and Dean looks at him sighing dramatically "Well if you insist... on one condition though" Dean says wearily. "What?" Jey asks curiously, "If I see Seth with Roman trying to get back with him, can I punch him and not get fired?" Dean asks with his fake innocence, that he seems to pull off all so well._

 _"You've got yourself a deal kid" Jey says laughing before handing Dean an envelope with his plane ticket in for two days time._

 _The idea of getting on a plane terrified Dean more than him having to pretend to be Roman's boyfriend._

* * *

In the car on the way to Roman's mom's house the three men engaged in light conversation, mainly important things about Dean and Roman respectively so if anyone did question them, especially Roman's Mom that they would both get the answers right, they staged how they met even if Dean kept embellishing the story and Roman couldn't stop laughing at the younger man, he was like a excited puppy and in the back of his head a voice said, _He's your excited puppy._

Roman couldn't help but stare at the younger man the whole way to his mother's house, noticing everything about him from the nervous finger tapping, his dramatic eye rolls to the way he laughed, the more attentive Roman was for the better especially as his Mother could tell when he was lying, or at least that's the reason he's telling himself for why he's staring at the complete stranger.

 _"You do realise this isn't the first time you have met right?"_ Jey asks out of nowhere and Roman looks confused but Dean is smirking, _"I'll let Deano there fill you in on that though"_ Jey teases Dean who just laughs, _"Way to make it sound stalkerish and all boss"_ Dean mutters in return causing Roman to click as to how his cousin and the man knew each other so well as Jimmy did answer some of the questions about Dean and they laughed together about some of the stories being told, _"Yeah Roman I totally serviced your car about three months ago, so you know that story of how we met is kinda true, except we never spoke in the real version..."_ Dean clarifies and Roman just nods his head, not really sure why but he does.

Not that long after they pull up towards a long drive way and watching Dean's reaction to Roman's old house is priceless, yeah Roman had money and his family had money but they weren't the type to flaunt it. They were used to it, but Dean on the other hand probably wasn't Roman thought he hated making pre-judgements about people but from Dean's reaction he could have been right about this.

 _"So when we get marred can we live in a house like this?"_ Dean asks jokingly looking at Roman who playfully pushes his head away, _"Don't say shit like that in front of my mother, she'll have us married in a week"_ Roman says laughing but him and Jey know it's true. Mrs Reigns would love nothing more than to see her baby boy (even though he is not a baby anymore) get married. When Jey announced his intention to marry Naomi, you could see it etched in her face how much she wished it was her son getting married instead.

 _"Got it no wedding talk, anything else I should know about?"_ Dean asks glancing between the two men in the car with him, who both look to be thinking and then shrug, before Roman answers with a _"No not really, but I will try and not leave you alone with her too long, don't want her to scare you off"_ Roman says winking at Dean as the car comes to a halt outside the large house.

* * *

 _"Seriously I can carry my own bags, I'm not a little girl who needs to a prince charming to save me ya know?"_ Dean says as he watches Roman once again carry his bags for him, _"I know baby, but what's Momma Reigns gonna say when Daddy is holding your bags"_ Roman says in a low voice so Jey can't hear him as he locks eyes with Dean, who is blushing from the intimacy of the whole situation.

 _"Now take a deep breath before we walk in there and just follow me, and remember you have Jey too if you forget anything"_ Roman says as Jey watches the two and mutters a _"Hell yeah you do"_ Before he knocks on the large white front door.

The front door of the house swings open, and Dean can feel Roman's free hand that isn't carrying the bags snake around his waist as he grits out, _"Hi Seth"_ And Dean doesn't think he's been in an akwarder situation in his life as the long two toned haired man said an awkward hello back to Jimmy and Roman as well as giving Dean a once over as he stepped to one side to let the men enter the house.

As soon as they enter the house a short Samoan woman with jet black hair like Roman and Jey's for that matter was approaching them, _"Baby, you made it"_ She says embracing Roman first after he puts down all the bags he was carrying, _"Thank you Jimmy for picking up my baby from the airport"_ She says turning to give Jimmy a hug before he walks away leaving just Dean with Roman, Roman's mother and Roman's ex-boyfriend lurking in the hallway area. _"And you must be Roman's Dean"_ She says pulling him in for an intoxicatingly sweet hug, Dean feels another kind of warmth, his mother was never this affectionate ever.

 _"That's me"_ He says kinda smugly as he can tell Seth is probably burning a hole through him with his gaze right now, especially when Roman entwines his fingers with his, _"Mom, I'm just going to show Dean our room and freshen up and we'll be right down to see everyone else ok?"_ Roman asks his mother as he picks up his and Dean's bags for the third time today, before heading towards the left set of stairways.

 _"Yeah just don't be too long boys"_ Mrs Reigns calls out to them as Roman leads Dean up the stairs towards their room, Dean glances back down briefly to see Mrs Reigns walking towards wherever she was before and Seth scowling at Roman's retreating back.

* * *

 _"Hey are you ok?"_ Dean asks uncharacteristically quiet of himself, as he closes their bedroom door and Roman is placing their bags on the floor, Roman signs quietly, _"Yeah I just didn't expect to see him opening the door to my old house"_ Roman answers honestly and Dean can't fault him for that, it must be awkward seeing your ex at anytime let alone your family's house for your cousin's wedding week.

Dean places his hand on Roman's shoulder, _"We're gonna make it through the week big guy I promise"_ Dean says, Roman turns instantly to face Dean, _"Thank you for this, I really appreciate it"_ And Roman's voice sounds so sincere and once again velvety smooth.

 _"Daddy have you looked in the mirror recently?"_ Dean says smirking.

 _"Shut up baby and go get changed"_ Roman jokes back, but Roman knows he'll have to get used to calling Dean his baby during this week.

 _"Ok daddy"_ Dean says as he winks at Roman before stripping off his t-shirt in front of Roman and retreating into the en-suite to change into a crisp white shirt and Black suit pants, while Roman in the bedroom was stripping down to put on a Electric blue shirt with dark grey suit pants.

 _"So exactly why did you and Seth break up?"_ Dean asks Roman as he enters the bedroom area again his attention solely focused on the tall Samoan in front of him.

 _"He cheated on me"_ Roman answers immediately his voice cold and harsh, totally unlike how he has spoke to Dean since they have met, Dean didn't like it.

 _"That man needs his eyes testing more than I need a cold shower right now"_ Dean replies smirking as he looks Roman up and down before Roman shoves him out of the bedroom door.

 _"Dean, are you going to have when we go downstairs?"_ Dean hears Roman ask as they both walk in sync towards the stairwell, Dean remains silent and just smiles across at Roman, the smile scared Roman, until Dean said softly, _"Obviously Roman"_ Roman smiled feeling slightly better until he feels Dean's warm breath against his ear, _"I'll do whatever daddy wants me to do"_ He whispers huskily causing Roman to have to supress the moan that is building.

 _"Dean, don't call me that in public"_ Roman responds a few moments later, as Roman walks in front of Dean towards the last few steps, Dean is silent behind Roman, he turns to face the Auburn haired man, about to say something but is caught up by Dean's question, _"But I can call you that when we are alone, right?"_ Dean stands smirking just as Roman is about to reply they are both interrupted by Jey, _"There you two are, come on before Mamma Reigns kills you both"_ He ushers them into the front room where everyone is waiting.

Dean has never felt so many pairs of eyes on him at any time, he feels like running, until he feels Roman pressing up against him slightly, whispering in his ear, _"Relax"_ As Roman takes hold of his hand and Dean just smiles at the faces of the people who are watching him intently and just like that in a blink of an eye everyone is back talking to each other and not staring at him anymore, _"Lets go get a drink"_ Roman says placing his hand on the small of Dean's back to direct him towards the 'bar' area that had been set up.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	3. Fevers, Superman And Jealousy

**_A/N: So I was feeling inspired so a new chapter has been produced!_**

 ** _Hope y'all like it x x x_**

* * *

 _"You going to be ok for a minute?"_ Roman whispers to Dean after about an hour of being downstairs with the family, he needed to go to the bathroom, only the cousins have approached them so far as in Jimmy and Jey, Dean knew Jey really well so it wasn't too bad and he also knew Jimmy so it wasn't totally awkward and then there was Mrs Reigns who was fussing about Dean as he was the newbie in the group, that was until she heard the bride was about to arrive soon, Dean takes a sip of his drink and just nods allowing Roman to slip away and leave Dean alone, but not for long about five minutes to be exact, Dean can sense someone standing alongside him, Dean feels an unease fall upon him, wondering if it was Roman's ex-boyfriend Seth Rollins until he hears a voice saying _"Dean Ambrose, as I live and breath"_ Dean's unease slips away as he turns to face a familiar person who was teasing him.

Naomi Knight.

The Bride.

Shit.

 _"Naomi, hey"_ Dean says happily as she embraces him for a hug, _"So when were you going to tell me you were coming to my wedding?"_ She asks him, looking at him curiously, _"Well, you know I love you Nay, but this was kinda a last minute decision"_ He tells her and it is kind of the truth, _"So what changed your mind? Plus how did you get here, you are scared of flying?"_ She carries on speaking, Dean just shrugs and nervously starts saying _"Well, I-"_ Dean stumbles over his words, and it's as if a light goes off in Naomi's head she knows, _"O.M.G, you got yourself a boyfriend and you didn't tell me!"_ Naomi says hitting Dean in the arm in a friendly manner, _"Well who is it?!"_ She asks curiously and Dean can't help but wonder where Naomi was a few moments earlier when Dean had walked in with Roman? And then remembers Mrs Reigns saying the bride was due to arrive any moment, hence why she didn't know.

 _"Um..."_ Dean starts and it's as if his brain has stopped functioning, _"Dean, it's not hard, I will figure it out considering you are at my wedding, all I can say is you must really like him if you flew here for him"_ Naomi says before she walks away to go and be with her fiancé Jimmy and Dean wonders if Jimmy will tell Naomi about him and Roman or if they will even talk about him?

Dean's slightly restless and feels hot, he doesn't know how long he's been alone for but he's had enough of it (even if it hasn't actually been that long), so he decides to go and maybe find Roman perhaps? As Dean leaves the room he realises he actually has no idea where to go other than to his bedroom, maybe he could sneak out to have a cigarette possibly? Dean does a quick look around seeing the coast is clear he slips out of the front door, the cool night breeze hitting him instantly, Dean is used to a warmer climate he's sure of it.

As Dean lights up his cigarette, he takes a long drag before blowing the smoke out slowly, _"You know Roman doesn't like people who smoke?"_ Dean turns to face Mr Two Tone once again, Dean chuckles slightly, _"You go nothing better to do that stalk me? What's your name Sid?"_ Dean asks, he knows his name but it's funny to see how riled up the man gets even if Dean can't take the time to revel in this satisfaction as he starts to shiver, but doesn't want to admit defeat in front of Seth Rollins.

 _"Seth. My name is Seth"_ Be grits out, acting like a petulant child, Dean stubs out his cigarette rather annoyed and turns on his heel brushing past Seth as he walks back into the house.

 _"There you are man, Roman was looking for you"_ Dean looks up to find Jey standing just inside of the front door area, _"Oh I've got a headache I'm going to go lie down"_ Dean casually informs Jey before he walks up the stairs towards his room he's sharing with Roman, as soon as he gets in the room he lies on the bed, the cool bedding surrounding him, he felt like he was on fire and not in a good day, his eyes slipped closed.

* * *

 _"Hey Uce"_ Jey says as soon as he spots Roman in the kitchen, just as Roman spots Seth walking in the front door sheepishly, a small grin on his face, before he diverts his gaze back to his cousin _, "Have you seen Dean anywhere?"_ Roman asks him his voice sounds concerned, _"That's what I was just about to tell you, I just saw him coming in from the front, he said he had a headache and was going to lie down, so you don't have to worry he's not ran off and left you"_ Jey says trying to make a joke, but Roman didn't find it funny, he didn't realise he'd left Dean alone for that long and when he came back the young Auburn haired man had gone and yes Roman is going to admit he panicked, where had Dean gone? Especially since Dean didn't know anyone really and didn't know where anything other than where there room was and once Roman checked there he was worried and now seeing Seth coming in the front door as well he was worried about Dean.

 _"Thanks man, I better go check on him, make sure he isn't too bad"_ Roman says, patting Jey on the shoulder before walking off towards the stairs to see Dean _. "Roman dear, where are you off to? It's still early!"_ Roman's mother questioned him _, "Mom, Dean's not feeling too well, I just wanted to go check on him make sure he was ok and-"_ Roman was explaining to then be cut off by his mother _"Oh dear, let me see if there's anything I can do for him"_ and Roman chuckled lightly, _"Mom, I've got it, I can take care of my own boyfriend"_ Roman said only to have his mother walk up the stairs before him towards his bedroom he shares with Dean.

Roman smiles at how kind his mother is, she barely knows Dean but wants to look after him already, she opens their bedroom door, they both see the young man still in his shirt and pants on top of the blankets, _"Roman, help me move him"_ His mother says and Roman immediately pulls Dean up towards his body to allow his mother to pull up the blanket for Roman to gently place Dean back down on the bed and Roman watches his mother basically tuck his 'boyfriend' in and he can't help but stifle a laugh which gets him a stern look of his mother and he can't help but smile back at her.

* * *

He feels some ones cool hand being placed on his forehead not that long after he closed his eyes, he sighs, _"It must be the Florida air, you'll get used to it young one"_ Dean opens his eyes to see Mrs Reigns sitting down on the bed beside him and Roman is pacing behind her, he looks concerned, _"Roman, make sure he drinks a lot of water and takes some pain killers in the morning"_ Dean hears Roman's mother say as if he wasn't there, he hears Roman mutter some form of reply to his mother, before he replaces Mrs Reigns on the bed beside him, stroking his hair gently, lulling Dean back to sleep.

When Dean woke up it was 4 AM, he saw the red light reflecting off Roman's bedside table behind Roman's broad shoulders, his mouth feels dry and he also realises he's still in his suit pants and shirt no wonder he feels so restricted and hot, he stumbles over towards his bag grabbing some cotton shorts out before he goes to the bathroom and gets changed. He splashes some cold water on his face to try and reduce his temperature slightly.

When he walks back into the bedroom, he sees Roman's shirtless figure sitting up on the bed waiting for him, _"You ok?"_ Roman asks as Dean returns back to the bed, _"Yeah I'm sorry about last night"_ Dean says, as soon as he lies back down, _"What are you sorry for?"_ Roman chuckles softly, _"I ruined your night, I'm sure you didn't want to look after me"_ Dean says with a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

 _"Dean, you weren't very well, I'm sure you didn't plan that"_ Roman says as he places his hand on Dean's forehead, "Y _ou still feel hot"_ Roman mutters, _"I know I'm hot Daddy you don't have to tell me"_ Dean jokes back, _"Even when you're ill you've still got something to say"_ Roman laughs, _"Shush daddy baby is trying to sleep"_ Dean says laying his head his pillow close to Roman's shoulder as he closes his eyes once again.

Dean also notices how Roman doesn't say anything when he moves closer to him and a small smile creeps up onto his face.

 _"Dean?"_ Roman says his name a few moments later.

 _"Hmm"_ He responds not really wanting to talk.

 _"Did Seth say something to you last night?"_ Roman's curiosity got the better of him, he had to ask.

 _"Not a lot, just that you don't like smokers"_ Dean casually replied.

 _"Oh"_ Roman replies.

 _"What?"_ Dean asks lifting his head to look at Roman.

 _"Nothing"_ Roman lies and it's as if Dean knows he is and he just stares at him forcing him to carry on. _"It's just when I saw him last night he had this big grin on his face as if he'd done something and then Jey tells me you've gone to lie down, so I assumed he'd upset you that's all"_ Dean almost wanted to laugh, was Roman saying he was worried about Seth hurting Dean's feelings?

 _"Well he didn't so no need to go all hulk on his ass ok?"_ Dean says dropping his head back onto the pillow near Roman's shoulder.

 _"Hulk?"_ Roman questions the younger man.

 _"You know because you've got the muscles and all"_ Dean elaborates.

 _"I'd rather be superman that's all"_ Roman says simply, smiling lazily over at the other man.

All Dean can think is, course he does, before he closes his eyes once more.

* * *

Seth's rage simmers as he watches Dean interact with Jimmy, Jey, Naomi and more importantly Roman, Seth is wondering where this Dean person has come from? And why hadn't he seen this coming? Yes, he was the one who cheated on Roman but he didn't expect Roman to move on from him so fast, it had only just been a year since they split up, Roman had moved to New York and Seth had gone back to Iowa they decided that was for the best so they didn't have to see each other constantly in the same city. Seth doesn't regret what happened, but he was just the kinda guy who wanted more. Always wanted more.

Seth watches the way Roman looks at Dean, it's nauseating, it's as Dean can walk on water, can turn water into wine, Seth didn't see the appeal personally, Dean was short and far too lean, Seth smirked knowing he had a better body. Since Dean arrived everyone wanted to know about him, Seth heard the whispers last night and it annoyed him, why were people interested in Dean? He was nothing special.

Seth would show them.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	4. First Kisses

**_A/N: So I was feeling inspired so a new chapter has been produced!_**

 ** _Hope y'all like it x x x_**

* * *

When Mrs Reigns entered the kitchen area the next morning she saw the look, the look on Seth's face (that blatant scowl) as he watched two men in particular and Mrs Reigns also saw the look between her son and his boyfriend that caused Seth's scowl, it made her smile, Mrs Reigns was a nice woman and she normally saw the good in everyone, but she didn't like Seth,but she'd never let on, I mean she never told her son that but it was true, she never saw the good in him and was happy when Roman told her they'd broken up, even if she was sad because her son was sad.

He wasn't good enough for her boy.

Not like Dean is, Mrs Reigns sees the look between the two, it's as if they are teenagers, the looks, the constant teasing and the innocent touches when they think no one is watching but Mrs Reigns is always watching and by the looks of it, so is Seth.

Dean leans against the kitchen cabinets as he catches Mrs Reigns eyes from across the room, she's smiling brightly at him, she looks like she is beaming, Dean's attention is then caught by Roman who is washing up as he flicks water at him, Dean tugs at Roman's shirt as he sees Seth watching them too, pulling Roman towards him and Roman lets him, _"We have an audience"_ He mouths wordlessly, before leaning in to close the gap between them and to give Roman a kiss.

It's their first kiss, Dean knows it's not real, this whole situation isn't real he has to remind himself that but Jesus, Roman can kiss, the electricity that flows between them is ridiculous, as Dean does everything in his power to pull away from their embrace, he feels Roman's arm around his waist holding him firmly in place, he leans his forehead against Dean's before whispering _"I know"_ in Dean's ear and letting go of the Auburn haired man to return to washing the dishes as he hears Naomi squeals in delight.

Dean shakes his head, seeing how excited the bride is getting over his relationship, _"Jimmy! Why didn't you tell me?!"_ Roman and Dean see the excited woman hitting her soon to be husband in the arm excitedly, and he just shrugs looking at the couple then at Seth.

Jimmy now felt awkward as Seth just stares back at him raising an eyebrow as if to say 'you knew?' .

Totally awkward now.

 _"Oh, I'm sorry Uce found himself a man, Big whoop, lets party everyone it's not like we are getting married or anything babe"_ Jimmy says mockingly as his fiancée just stares at him with an indignant look.

 _"Well it would have been nice to know"_ Naomi responds rolling her eyes at her boo before she gets up from the table and motioning for Dean to follow her, he looks at Roman who just winks at him, _"Don't wanna keep the bride waiting dude it's rude"_ Seth manages to say as he takes over Naomi's vacant seat at the breakfast table, Dean clenches his fist, which doesn't go un-noticed by a couple of people in the room before Dean leaves the room to follow Naomi as requested.

* * *

 _"Seth you know you don't have to be so rude Dean didn't do anything to you man"_ Jey says as he looks across the table at the man, his disgust for this man is apparent, it's etched all over his face.

 _"Can't help it if the guy can't take a joke can I?"_ Comes the mumbled reply from across the table.

 _"Maybe it just wasn't funny"_ Roman joins the table sitting next to Jey, causing Seth to roll his eyes in annoyance, thinking seriously it's if Dean is a god damn child the way both Roman and Jey defend him, but least he has Jimmy on side as the latter gentleman didn't seem to take an interest in Roman's other half just like Seth didn't.

 _"Now boys there's no need to fight, you all need to be getting ready for the big BBQ lunch"_ Mrs Reigns said, ushering the men up off the table, _"Go get changed all of you and stay out of trouble"_ She says jokingly but her tone is anything but friendly.

Roman gives his mother a friendly smile, she always was the peace keeper between them even before, this situation feels vaguely familiar but the argument is of a different variety.

* * *

 _"SO..."_ Naomi says spinning on her heel to face Dean with a playful smile on her face.

 _"So?"_ Dean questions her nervously.

 _"You and Roman?"_ She asks confidently.

 _"What about me and Roman?"_ Dean questions the woman, acting dumb as if he didn't know what she wanted to know.

 _"You know.."_ She says in a playful tone, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

 _"What do I know?"_ He asks with a sly smile plastered on his face.

 _"Dean come on, you have to give me something to work with here"_ She says infuriated with the Auburn haired man.

 _"Nay-"_ Dean starts to say her nickname, only to be cut of by the curious and excited woman in front of him, _"No I want all the deets"_ She says standing close to him.

 _"Deets?"_ He says raising his eyebrow at him.

 _"Yeah.. like how you met? when you first kissed? the first time you told Roman you loved him? You know the good stuff!"_ Naomi asks excitedly.

 _"Fine if it makes you happy I will tell you"_ Dean says and lets out a dramatic sigh almost admitting defeat.

 _"Good, now sit and tell Auntie Naomi everything"_ Naomi says patting the bed next to her looking at her friend happily as he moves to sit down next to her, occupying the bed next to her.

 _"So, I don't really know where to start, I mean you have eyes, you've seen Roman, I never thought he'd ever look at me twice, so the day he came into Jey's garage it was the best day ever, the most beautiful man I had ever met was actually talking to me, me Dean Ambrose"_ Dean speaks and pauses briefly to watch as Naomi eats ever word he says to her, _"And what happened?"_ She asks like an excited five year old.

 _"I said, no word of a lie, Man you have the finest ass I've ever seen I'd love to eat dinner off it"_ Clearly he embellished that bit because even as cocky and confident as Dean is he'd never say that Roman's face, Dean is brought back to reality when he hears Naomi's laugh, _"No you didn't!"_ She says covering her mouth with her hand, _"So what did Roman say back?"_ She presses him, _"He said as much as I'd like to take you up on that fantastic idea of yours Dean, how about I actually take you out for dinner and then we had our first kiss that night and no I have not told Roman I love him yet ok?"_ He says.

 _"What? Why? It's so obvious you two are!"_ Naomi almost shouts grabbing Dean's arm just as the door opens.

 _"What are you two talking about?"_ They both turn to face Roman who is standing in the doorway now and Dean couldn't help but wonder how long the tall Samoan had been standing there for.

* * *

 _"Just you babe"_ Dean says as he stands and he can see the curiosity in the older man's eyes as he responds to him, _"Anyway we should be getting ready for the BBQ thingamajigs"_ Dean mutters standing up from his position on Naomi's bed, _"Nice talking to Naomi"_ He says politely before following Roman out of the door.

 _"So you have fun talking to Naomi?"_ Roman asks as they walk down the hallway towards their shared bedroom.

 _"Roman why don't you just ask me what I told her? I mean if you are that curious!"_ Dean replies immediately.

 _"What?"_ Roman asks and Dean just shakes his head, _"Really that obvious huh?"_ Roman asks.

 _"Yup"_ He nods, as he walks in to their room.

 _"You gonna tell me what y'all were talking about in there?"_ Roman asks directly to Dean as he closes the bedroom door behind him.

 _"Nope"_ Dean says casually lying back on the bed.

 _"Seriously you aren't going to tell me?"_ Roman says lying on the bed next to Dean as she asks him.

 _"Well, she asked me how we met and when the hell you were grow a pair and tell me you love me?"_ Dean says in a serious tone of voice.

 _"What?"_ Roman asks his voice sounds choked as if there isn't any air for him to breathe.

 _"I was just kidding Daddy, chill"_ Dean laughs watching Roman's reaction.

 _"You're a jackass"_ Roman responds by hitting Dean with his pillow.

 _"I'm your jackass though"_ Dean responds instantly, _"Also looks like our plan is working"_ He says as Roman is picking out a shirt to wear for the BBQ later.

* * *

What did he mean by "looks like our plan is working?"

What plan could they be talking about? The man wondered as he loitered outside of Roman and Dean's room.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	5. Misunderstandings And Game Playing

**_A/N: Thank you sooo much guys for the reviews they have been making me smile and keep me motivated :)_**

 ** _Hope y'all like my latest chapter! x x x_**

* * *

Dean couldn't complain about the sight that was being drunk in by his eyes, even though yes he saw Roman shirtless earlier on and they had been in bed together but it was different this time, he actually had the time to appreciate it now unlike before when he was tired and grouchy. Roman had one hell of a sculptured body, he was just perfect in everyway, as Dean's eyes wondered lowed trailing slowly down Roman's body he couldn't help but wonder what Roman's package was like, if it was big- as in proportion to the rest of his body, Dean bets himself it is.

Roman turned to see Dean just staring at him in a weird way, _"Um, Baby don't you think you should be getting dressed, we have to be downstairs in half an hour"_ Roman asked he felt nervous under Dean's scrutiny, _"Dean?"_ Roman said his name trying to get his attention as the other man was yet to respond to him.

 _"W-What? Sorry I was distracted"_ Dean replies finally moving his eyes up to meet Roman's gaze, grey collides with blue, both men's chests slightly heaving, both men feeling slightly breathless, before Dean can register what is happening he feels Roman's soft warm lips against his, lips crashing against each other, Dean finds his arms reaching around Roman's broad shoulders to pull the larger man closer to him as he falls back flat against the bed with Roman on top of him, their lips still locked.

 _"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise you two were busy"_ Roman and Dean reluctantly spring apart when they heard Jimmy's coming from the doorway, _"It's ok Uce"_ Roman says trying to reign in any of the emotions he was feeling at that point in time, that make out session with Dean was rather intense even by his standards, _"What can we do for you?"_ Roman asks his cousin who is just staring at him and the man situated behind him on the bed, _"Just wanted to see if you two were ready yet"_ Roman could tell his cousin was lying by the slightly higher pitch in his voice, but he plays it off cool with his own response _"Yeah we'll be ready in a minute, we'll see you downstairs"_ And Roman noted in his head he was going to have to talk to Jimmy later to see what was wrong with him.

 _"I'll just go get dressed"_ Roman turns when he hears Dean's voice the younger man is standing there scratching the back of his neck nervously bouncing on is feet, _"Cool"_ Roman mummers his reply.

Cool? What kind of reply is that? Roman thinks as he sees Dean enter the en suite area leaving him alone, Roman lets out a silent sigh.

Now he feels like a jackass.

A massive jackass at that.

* * *

 _"I heard him with my own ears, he said their plan was working, what plan?"_ Jimmy spoke to his twin as he paced on the patio outside.

 _"What are you talking about?"_ Jey asked as he looked up at his twin pacing.

 _"Uce, did you not hear me, there is something odd about Roman and Dean, you see it right?"_ Jimmy stares right at Jey as he says this and it makes his twin uncomfortable, how can he lie to his twin, the other half of him Jey thinks for a few seconds before responding.

 _"Jimmy I have no idea what you are talking about, they seem right to me"_ Jey responds casually.

 _"You would say that!"_ Jimmy hisses back.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Jey says getting defensive.

 _"You know what I mean Jey! You don't like Seth, so you know, I wouldn't put it past you if you set Roman up with Dean just to spite me!"_ Jimmy fires back, the two brothers are in a stand off position _._

 _"Um bro... Shouldn't you be more worried about your wedding that's happening in less than a week than Roman's relationship with Dean"_ Jey says in a calmer tone, trying to defuse the tension between the two.

 _"I'll give you that, but I'm keeping an eye on Dean, there's something off about him"_ Jimmy says squaring up to his twin.

 _"Just remember Uce they broke up for a reason... and you know when our boy doesn't want to talk about it, you know it's bad with a capital B"_ Jey says before he walks down the stairs towards the BBQ area.

And just like that as if it was a coincidence there is the man of the hour Seth Rollins coming towards Jey, near the BBQ area, _"Hi Jey"_ Seth says happily and it's as if he's deliberately trying to wind Jey up.

* * *

 _"Dean"_ Roman says, as he tries to reach out to get his attention as they walk down the stairs, he wanted to clear the air with the younger man, he wanted to clear the air after what just happened in their bedroom, because as they were getting dressed Dean didn't speak, he got dressed and practically leaped to get out of the room, possibly to get away from him.

 _"Roman"_ Dean's voice sounds so cold and distant as he hisses his name, it's not like his cocky attitude, there's no humour laced in between the lines, and Roman kind of misses Dean calling him daddy instead of his real name, _"We can just forget it about it ok and just enjoy the rest of our time here"_ When Dean speaks it's like a spear to his heart, Roman didn't regret it even if he couldn't muster more than a quiet barely there _"What?"_ in response to what Dean had just said.

 _"I don't need to hear how it was a mistake ok?"_ Dean says as his voice sounds beautifully sad.

And with that Dean just walks away towards the garden patio doors where the others are, Dean pauses briefly and Roman has caught up with him, Roman knows they need to talk and soon, he can't have Dean thinking it was a mistake, because it wasn't, was it?

As the couple walk side by side in the garden Roman notices the fake smile on Dean's face and that hurts he doesn't ever want Dean to wear a fake smile even if the situation they are in now is complicated to say the least, what is Roman supposed to do? Follow his head or his heart?

For the first time since Dean got here, he actually felt uncomfortable, it was as Naomi could sense it because the minute that he and Roman had walked over to where everyone was sitting and already eating and drinking she grabbed him and pulled him to one side and yes he noticed the look she shot Roman too as she did so.

 _"Nay we really have to stop meeting like this"_ Dean jokes with her as soon as they are out of ear range of the others as Naomi hands him Duff beer from the mini fridge outside, _"So what's eating you Dean?"_ She asks him gently, putting her hand on his arm squeezing it in a friendly reassuring manner, _"Nothing. why?"_ Dean asks almost defensively, which Naomi rolls her eyes at, _"What did Roman do?"_ She questions him, _"Who said it was Roman who did something?"_ Dean retorts as he sips his beer.

 _"Seth?"_ She mouths because she's sure he has like Vulcan hearing, and Dean just shakes his head, she frowns, _"Please don't tell me it was Jimmy?"_ She asks and Dean's silence speaks volumes, _"What did he do? I'm sure he didn't mean to do it"_ She says as its a loving tone in her voice, and Dean can't help but smile, and let out a sigh, _"He just interrupted me and Roman earlier"_ Dean confesses, omitting the truth of the whole situation.

 _"Really you two couldn't lock the door?"_ Naomi can't help but laugh, _"I'm sure you two will have plenty of time for that, don't be grumpy just because you didn't get any"_ She carries on, linking her arm with Dean as he drains the bottle of beer he was drinking before grabbing two one for him and one for Roman, after all how was he supposed to stay mad at the long haired Samoan especially as Dean knew what he signed up for.

It was all make believe and Roman was a good actor.

When they re-join the group Dean doesn't sit on a chair even though they are available, he was here to put on a show and a show was what they were going to get, instead of opting for a vacant chair, Dean sits on Roman's lap directly cross from the eye line of Seth and the other happy couple (Jimmy and Naomi).

 _"A piece offering"_ Dean mummers to Roman, who accepts the Duff beer that Dean is holding out for him to accept.

* * *

Seth felt sick, why did Dean have to be here? Did he really have to watch not only Jimmy and Naomi be happy because they are getting married and now he has to watch Dean be all over Roman like this.

Seth made a fake retching noise and he watched Roman kiss the top of Dean's head as he leant back against the Samoan on that chair they both happened to be situated on, Dean just looks over and smirks at Seth who is now seething as he noticed Roman feeding Dean some of his hotdog.

Is this what he's going to have to put up with for the next few days?

Seth can't help but hear Naomi's little _"Awww"_ in response at the two men that are situated across from them at the same time Jimmy is rolling his eyes (in annoyance? or disgust?) at least he has one person on his side and Jey and Roman's mother are smiling at the sight.

It wasn't as if Seth necessarily wanted Roman back, but he didn't want Dean to have him either, not now.

Seth was going to end this one way or another.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review_**

 ** _P.S How cute did Roman look in his 'Duff' T-Shirt (I saw a pic on Tumblr) x x x_**


	6. Jimmy's Realisation

**_A/N: Thank you sooo much guys for the reviews they have been making me smile and keep me motivated :)_**

 ** _Hope y'all like my latest chapter! x x x_**

* * *

 _"Dean, we are going to the beach tomorrow, you and Roman are coming right?"_ Naomi asks as the couple are standing up to perhaps go inside for some alone time, but secretly it is because Roman wants to follow Jimmy in the house to talk to him about earlier tonight and Dean was just trying to wind Seth up by being Roman's shadow. As Roman wonders over in the house Dean sits back down next to Naomi and Seth, Dean feels like smirking as he can sense Seth's discomfort. _"Beach? Yeah sounds good I'm sure Roman wouldn't mind going even though he said he wanted some alone time earlier"_ Dean says and there is that teasing element back in his voice that wasn't present earlier on in the night.

 _"Great"_ Seth mutters in the background before he shuffles off leaving Naomi and Dean alone in the garden, _"Don't mind Seth, it's awkward enough with just Roman and Seth behind here and add you to the mix there's so much tension"_ Naomi says softly, _"Do you ever think they will get back together?"_ Dean asks and immediately regrets it as Naomi looks at him furiously.

 _"No!"_ She says firmly in a loud voice, _"This is the first time in ages Roman hasn't had to fake a smile when he's with us, that's because of you, you and him are great together, don't worry ok?"_ Naomi responds and Dean has a twinge of guilt running through him, Roman's family think their relationship is real which yes is part of the plan Dean reminds himself but this s too much the way Naomi thinks they are in love.

She's going to hate them both if/when she finds out the truth, Dean sighs in his head.

 _"Thanks Nay, you always know the right thing to say"_ Dean says sincerely, trying to push the twinge of guilt to the back of his mind.

* * *

 _"Hey Jimmy man, are you ok?"_ Roman greets his cousin in the kitchen.

 _"Yeah, why do you ask?"_ Jimmy's response sounds some what forced.

 _"Just earlier when you came to see me and Dean you sounded off?"_ Roman suggested staring right at Jimmy.

 _"Uce, you know I love you and all you are like a brother to me and Jey too, so right now it hurts me that you are here with Dean, flaunting him around Seth especially after what you did to him!"_ Jimmy says angrily to his taller cousin.

 _"What are you on about?"_ Roman asks confused.

 _"Seth told me why you really broke up"_ Jimmy says casually as if it's nothing.

 _"He did did he?"_ Roman questions Jimmy, raising an eyebrow.

 _"Yeah, and I'm disappointed in you man, you told me you loved him and you cheated on him with a guy called Punk? What was going through your head?!"_ Jimmy shouts in Roman's face _._

 _"What?!"_ Roman sounds furious, he couldn't believe that A) Seth would say that and B) That Jimmy believe him all this time.

 _"Roman, don't act innocent, Seth told me the week you left for New York, only the guilty run, right?"_ Jimmy hisses at Roman, he seems angrier by the second.

 _"You really think that low of me? Of the guy you call a brother?"_ Roman questions Jimmy and when he remains silent Roman continues, _"Jimmy you've know me my whole life, do I really seem like that kinda guy?"_ Even though Jimmy didn't say anything he did shake his head to answer Roman's question. " _Seth played you, just like he played me, why don't you ask him who Punk really is, I heard they moved in together from Cena when I ran into him the other week, I'm surprised that your best friend Sethie didn't tell you or bring him to your wedding"_ And with that Roman leaves Jimmy alone processing all the information he had just been told,why would Seth lie to him?

He though they were friends?

This is why Jimmy stayed close to Seth all this time, it's why he invited him to his wedding.

All this time he thought Roman was the bad guy but he wasn't Roman was the innocent party in all of this.

* * *

Roman is honestly fuming when he reaches his bedroom, he really didn't think that Jimmy could think so little of him, until just now, Jimmy really believe that Roman was the reason that Seth wasn't still with him.

 _"You pace anymore and we won't have a carpet anymore"_ Roman hears Dean say, Roman stops in his tracks letting out a sigh, meeting Dean's gaze, he is leaning against the closed bedroom door, _"Big guy, what's the matter?"_ Dean asks him walking towards where Roman is standing.

 _"I just had an unpleasant conversation with Jimmy"_ Roman says pushing past Dean lightly to sit on their bed, _"You wanna talk about it?"_ Dean asks concern rises in his voice, as he sits down next to Roman, _"He thinks the reason that me and Seth broke up was because I cheated on Seth, Seth told him the story but I was the bad guy"_ Roman says and his voice is drenched with emotion, Dean doesn't know what to do, he isn't exactly one for comforting someone he normally keeps himself to himself.

 _"What? And Jimmy believed him?"_ Dean asked in disbelief, Dean can't help but notice what looks like tears in Roman's eyes, the big man didn't seem like a crier but what if he did?

 _"Roman, I'm sure you and Jimmy will work it"_ Dean says reassuringly.

 _"You know what? Enough about that, we need to talk Dean"_ Roman says wiping away his almost tears away from his eyes delicately.

 _"We do?"_ Dean gulps.

 _"Yeah you know we do baby"_ Roman says softly, covering Dean's smaller hand with his larger hand as he does so.

 _"If it's about going to the beach tomorrow we don't have to go, it's fine"_ Dean says nervously looking anywhere but at Roman's gaze.

 _"What?"_ Roman asks and then vaguely remembers hearing Naomi say something about it before Roman had his confrontation with Jimmy _, "No, not about the beach, about us"_ Roman says a few seconds after.

 _"Us?"_ Dean reluctantly looks up to meet Roman's gaze as he speaks, Dean feels a sudden wave of panic wash over him, was Roman about to get rid of him?

It's almost as if Roman can read Dean like a book, as he looks over and smiles at Dean, _"Hey it's nothing bad, it's just it's three days until Jimmy's wedding and I wanted to ask you something"_ Roman told Dean, but before Dean or Roman could talk they both heard a loud bang and a curse of a _"You son of a bitch"_ coming from downstairs, both men spring out of bed to investigate.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review_** ** _x x x_**


	7. Confessions Part 1

**_A/N: Thank you sooo much guys for the reviews and for putting me on your favourite and following lists!_**

 ** _Hope y'all like my latest chapter! This one is kinda short but it has been broken into two parts so hopefully I'll have the other part up soon :) x x x_**

* * *

By the looks of it Dean and Roman weren't the only ones who heard the commotion coming from downstairs, as Naomi had appeared on the stairwell as well and the three of them headed downstairs towards the kitchen area where the commotion had been coming from.

 _"So y'all wanna explain what's going on here?"_ Roman asks as he looks around the kitchen to see his two twin cousin's looking annoyed at each other over some broken glass.

 _"Oh you know Jimmy he has OCD when it comes to cleaning, I dropped a glass and he cursed real loud"_ Jey responds mocking his twin brother Jimmy.

 _"Jey, shut up!"_ Jimmy answers instantly even more annoyance laced in his voice.

 _"See what I mean?"_ Jey asked the others.

 _"What?"_ Jimmy asked, immediately looking up at everyone who had joined him and Jey in the kitchen area.

 _"Common Dean, We're going back to bed"_ Roman announces, almost dragging Dean out of the kitchen with him.

 _"Please tell me you thought we were going to find Jimmy punching Seth?"_ Dean whispers to Roman once they reach the stairwell.

 _"No course not"_ Roman says and Dean can tell he's lying.

 _"You so did... I saw the look of disappointment on your face"_ Dean says jokingly.

 _"Dean, shut up"_ Roman says chuckling at the younger man.

 _"Nope"_ Dean says he plops himself down on the bed.

* * *

Naomi looks at the twins, hands planted on her hips, _"So you wanna tell me what's really going on? Because I know this isn't over a glass!"_ Naomi speaks in an angry whisper as she doesn't want to wake anyone else up. Her fiancé and Jey look up at her with guilt written all over their faces.

 _"Jimmy punched Seth"_ Jey caves first.

 _"What? Why?"_ Naomi asks confused as she knew Jimmy and Seth were close even if Jey and Seth weren't.

 _"He lied"_ Jimmy manages to say.

 _"Lied about what?"_ Naomi presses her fiancé and Jey.

 _"Roman"_ Jimmy says simply, as if it could have ever been anything else.

 _"Boo, I need more to go off than that"_ Naomi says, softly placing her hand on Jimmy's so he will look at her as Jey hovers at his side looking concerned, didn't he know why?

 _"The reason I was still close to him was because he told me Roman cheated on him and that's why they broke up, but I feel so stupid, I confronted Roman about it earlier and he told me that Seth is living with the guy he cheated on Roman with and how could I ever think Roman would cheat on anyone?!"_ Jimmy says in a angry hushed whisper as if he was speaking more to himself than the others.

 _"So where is Seth now?"_ Naomi and Jey ask at the same time.

 _"He's packing, I uninvited him from our wedding"_ Jimmy says causally.

 _"Why didn't you tell me?"_ Naomi says, hugging her boo.

 _"Because I was ashamed I thought so low of my own flesh and blood, I mean I even accused Jey of setting Roman up with Dean to spite me because I wanted Roman and Seth to get back together, how could I have been so stupid"_ Jimmy says sadly.

 _"Uce, it's cool, me and you fight all the time and we get over it"_ Jey says placing his hand on his brother's shoulder, _"I wish you would have told me though"_ Jey says and when Jimmy looks at him he carries on, _" Just so I could have got a punch in myself"_ Jey says smiling at his twin causing them both to chuckle lightly as Naomi gave them both a hug before ushering them both off to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Roman woke up he realised he was all alone in the large bed, he sat up looking around the room but he couldn't see Dean, Roman sighs inwardly maybe Dean was in the bathroom there was no need to go crazy about it, he lies back down on the bed waiting for Dean.

A few minutes later he sees a small patch of light flood into the room from the bathroom area, Roman looks across to see Dean holding some toiletries and him walking towards his bag to put them in, Roman was slightly confused, he thought the gang were going to the beach this morning, why would Dean need toiletries?

 _"Dean?"_ Roman says sitting up on the bed rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

 _"Dean? Why are you packing all that stuff? You don't need it to go to the beach"_ Roman asks, moving the warm covers away from his body.

 _"I'm not going to the beach"_ Dean mumbles.

 _"What?"_ Roman asks as he stands up stretching.

 _"You heard what I said"_ Dean says picking up a few loose items of clothing and shoving them into his suitcase, _"I'm packing to go home"_ Dean says standing up looking at Roman.

 _"Home? Why?"_ The Samoan asks him confused.

 _"Because it's clearly what you want Roman!"_ Dean shouts at Roman, he sounds hurt.

 _"Why do you think that is what I want?"_ Roman asks Dean moving closer to where to younger man was standing.

 _"Last night you said you wanted to talk about us? What else could you want Roman?"_ Dean raises his voice as Roman is standing closer to him now.

 _"You, you idiot!"_ Roman says exasperatedly

 _"What?"_ Dean asked and it's his turn to be confused.

 _"I know that we are pretending to be lovers and all that, but after we kissed yesterday, I am not pretending anymore and I just wanna know if you feel the same way I do Dean?"_ Roman asks Dean, who just stares at him speechless.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review_** ** _x x x_**


	8. Confessions Part 2

**_A/N: Thank you sooo much guys for the reviews and for putting me on your favourite and following lists!_**

 ** _Hope y'all like my latest chapter!_**

 ** _This is part 2 of 'Confessions' x x x_**

* * *

Dean and Roman stood staring at each other, the silence was deafening, it was killing Roman inside.

There was a knock at the door a few seconds later, _"Boys, do you want anything for breakfast?"_ The voice belonged to Mrs Reigns, she walked into the room she looked between the two males, her son and Dean to be exact, _"Was I interrupting something?"_ She asked, and both men just stared at her and then at each other and then back at her, she could sense some tension between the two males, _"I guess that answers my question, if you want some breakfast I'll be in the kitchen"_ She says, closing the door quickly behind her and leaving them alone once more.

 _"You know what Dean just forget I said anything"_ Roman says trying to make his voice sound indifferent but you can still hear the sadness in it, as he attempts to move away from Dean, _"So Daddy's asking me to go steady with him for real?"_ Dean says jokingly, taking hold of Roman's arm so he can't move away from him, _"Yeah I guess so"_ Roman says casually.

 _"Can I get some time to think about this?"_ Dean asks Roman, who looks downbeat after hearing this he looks down, as Dean is smirking, _"Roman, I am joking, course I want to be with you, why do you think I kissed you back yesterday"_ Dean says, pushing Roman's hair away from his face, pulling him closer and kissing him, wondering when he got so lucky?

 _"We should apologize to your mom we were kinda rude to her a minute ago"_ Dean says once he pulls away from Roman's embrace, but not too far away from him, Dean could still feel the heat radiating from Roman's body.

 _"Yeah we really should"_ Roman says licking his lips as he looks at Dean, _"Or... We could"_ Roman says before pulling Dean back in for another kiss, before Dean forced them to get dressed so they can apologise to Momma Reigns.

* * *

Mrs Reigns was worried about Roman and Dean, she'd walked into something in their room, maybe they were having a fight?

She smiles as she watches the twins and Naomi eat, and wonders where Seth is and then Mrs Reigns notices the Roman and Dean are also downstairs, Roman walking to the fridge to get some juice for the couple and Mrs Reigns notices Dean is walking over towards her, _"Mrs Reigns, I just wanted to apologise for me and Roman earlier, we were quite rude"_ Dean says and Mrs Reigns smiles at him, _"It's ok son, I hope the argument was serious"_ She says half-laughing, _"It wasn't really an argument it was more of a discussion of why I never learnt to swim"_ Dean says, Mrs Reigns smiles as Dean takes a seat at the table next to Roman.

 _"So boys, eggs or bacon?"_ Mrs Reigns asks looking at her son and Dean, _"Eggs please"_ The two men both respond at them same time.

 _"Awww, look at you two, so in sync with each other"_ Jey mocks them from across the table.

 _"Where's Seth this morning?"_ Mrs Reigns asked the group.

 _"He had to go back to his boyfriend"_ Jimmy answers Mrs Reigns.

 _"His boyfriend?"_ Mrs Reigns asked Jimmy.

 _"Yeah his name is Punk he was telling me about him last night"_ Jimmy says casually.

 _"You ok?"_ Dean whispers to Roman, who smiles at him, _"I've got you, so I'm good"_ He whispers back as he kisses Dean's head, the couple totally missed the look that Jey was giving them as he observed them from across the table.

* * *

 _"Mom, are you coming to the beach with us?"_ Roman asks as he helps her tidy up the kitchen as the others are off getting ready to go to the beach.

 _"Oh don't be so silly dear, I have a lot of stuff to organise for the wedding, you kids go and have some fun"_ Mrs Reigns replies before turning to see her son walking out of the kitchen, _"And Roman?"_ She asked her son.

 _"Yeah Mom?"_ Roman turns to look at his mother.

 _"Be nice to Dean, don't tease him just because he can't swim"_ His mother says, and Roman takes in that information, could Dean really not swim?

 _"Mom, I'm always nice to Dean"_ Roman replies immediately before walking up the stairs to get ready to go to the beach.

When Roman returns to their room he watches Dean for a moment before closing the gap between them, placing his arms around Dean's slender waist, pulling the younger man back against him, Roman leads his head on Dean's left shoulder, _"You ready for the beach? I can't wait for us to go swimming in the sea, I miss it when I'm in New York"_ Roman says to his boyfriend, if he couldn't swim, surely he would tell Roman right?

 _"That sounds great"_ Dean says turning to kiss Roman before grabbing his beach bag and handing it Roman, who sighs and rolls his eyes, _"Taking advantage of Daddy already I see?"_ Roman smirks at Dean, _"Daddy loves it"_ Dean says smirking back before heading _downstairs_ tomeet the rest of the gang to go to the beach.

* * *

 _"Roman and Dean, you're coming in my car, the nearly-married couple want to take their own car"_ Jey says as he sees the couple coming down the stairs.

 _"Sweet"_ Dean says.

Roman looks between the two men and rolls his eyes at how friendly they are with each other, following them to Jey's car.

Dean and Roman get in the back of the car, they are holding hands, Jey notes as he observes them through the mirror, _"You know it's only me in this car, so you don't have to pretend right?"_ Jey asked his cousin and Dean.

Dean just smiles at Roman and mutters _"We should tell him"_

 _"Tell me what?"_ Jey asks curiously.

 _"That me and Dean are giving this a go for real"_ Roman says smiling.

 _"For real?"_ Jey asks them.

 _"Yeah"_ They both reply.

 _"Hell yeah!"_ Jey says excitedly.

 _"Why are you so happy?"_ Dean asks him curiously.

 _"Because I've wanted to set you two up for ages and it's finally happened"_ Jey says smiling and nodding away to the music.

 _"Well thanks Uce!"_ Roman says.

* * *

Once they park up the three men wonder to the beach, _"Oh look there they are"_ Dean says pointing towards a couple that are making out near a bunch of sun loungers, _"Oh god, you two aren't allowed to do that when I am around"_ Jey says groaning, making the two other men laugh.

 _"Hey you guys made it"_ Naomi says as she sees the three men approaching where her and Jimmy had been sitting.

 _"Sure did"_ Jey says, as the men lace their belongings down on the sun loungers

 _"So you guys up for a swim?"_ Naomi asks a few moments later.

 _"Yeah sure"_ The twins say.

 _"We'll be right in, I just want to talk to Roman quickly"_ Dean says.

 _"Ok, we'll see you in there"_ Naomi says, racing with the twins into the sea.

 _"So what's up?"_ Roman asks as he takes his shirt off and notices the way Dean's eyes linger on his chest.

 _"I, Um, Don't know how to swim"_ Dean confesses quietly.

 _"Oh baby, what do you think is going to happen with Daddy around?"_ Roman laughs, pulling Dean in closer to him.

 _"I- You're not going to leave me while you are in there are you?"_ Dean asks quietly.

 _"No baby and if you want to get out we can ok?"_ Roman answers kissing the top of Dean's head, holding out his hand for him to take.

 _"Ok"_ Dean says taking Roman's hand as they walk towards the sea.

* * *

 _"Ummm...Daddy"_ Dean asks Roman who is behind him, his voice not as confident as it normally is.

 _"Yeah baby?"_ Roman asks Dean, his warm breath hitting the back of Dean's neck.

 _"We are in quite deep"_ Dean says, as he turns to face Roman and he feels the water lap against his chest.

 _"Oh yeah so we are"_ Roman says, as his large hands find Dean's hips under water.

 _"And everyone else is over there"_ Dean says looking over Roman's left shoulder.

 _"So?"_ Roman asks, licking his lips as he looks at Dean.

Dean gasps as he feels Roman's right hand graze his stomach, _"I get the feeling daddy is trying to take advantage of me"_ Dean's voice comes out shakily.

 _"It's not taking advantage if you want me to do it"_ Roman says huskily before he pulls Dean in closer for a kiss, his right hand slowly moving lower between their two bodies, _"W-What if someone notices?"_ Dean asks Roman.

 _"They won't as long as you behave baby? Now can Daddy touch you?"_ Roman asks Dean, his eyes practically eating Dean alive.

 _"Yes..."_ Dean says, his hand resting upon Roman's shoulder.

 _"I'm gonna make you feel so good baby"_ Roman whispers, as his hand dips into Dean's shorts, gripping Dean's hard member, _"Ah"_ Dean moans, his head falls forward, biting down gently on Roman's shoulder, _"You're killing me Roman"_ Dean says breathlessly.

 _"Guess I'll put you out of your misery then"_ Roman smirks, swallowing Dean's moans as he kisses him passionately as his hand works Dean fast and hard, Roman feels a warm sensation on his hand, he smirks into their kiss.

 _"I think I'm going to like swimming"_ Dean says kissing Roman again before looking around to see Naomi, Jimmy and Jey splashing each other where they were before.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review_** ** _x x x_**


	9. Just Another Sunny Old Afternoon

**_A/N: Thank you sooo much guys for the reviews and for putting me on your favourite and following lists!_**

 ** _Hope y'all like my latest chapter!_** ** _x x x_**

* * *

Dean wraps his legs around Roman's waist as his arms wrap around his broad shoulders, smiling up at the muscular Samoan, _"What?"_ Roman asks him, _"Nothing"_ Dean replies before kissing Roman, his hands tangling into Roman's long black hair.

 _"Oi! You two get a room!"_ Naomi heckles at them from where she, Jimmy and Jey are still splashing each other, causing Roman to chuckle as he pulls away from Dean slightly.

 _"We should really go and be social baby"_ Roman whispers to Dean, who just pulls a face as if to say do we have to?

 _"Come on baby, or Daddy wont be giving baby anything else..."_ Roman says in a low husky voice, turning to move both himself and Dean doesn't release himself from Roman, his arms and legs are still full wrapped around him.

 _"I thought I told you two,_ _you weren't allowed to do all that lovely dovey stuff in front of me.."_ Jey says once Dean and Roman finally re-join the group.

 _"You weren't with us over there!"_ Dean responds sticking his tongue out at Jey, thinking how good it was that Jey wasn't over there with them, before Dean splashes Jey.

 _"Oh it's on now Ambrose"!_ Jey replies before attempting to splash Dean, but the spider monkey that he is, he manages to swing and end up behind Roman, who ends up getting splashed instead causing both Jey and Dean to fall silent until Roman chuckles and splashes Jey back.

This goes back and forth until Dean whines in Roman's ear that he is cold and just like that Roman whisks Dean up into his arms and tells the others they are getting out.

* * *

Roman wraps his towel around Dean after they come out of the sea, _"Best beach trip ever"_ Roman whispers in Dean's ear, as he wraps his arms around Dean's waist.

 _"You wanna grab something to eat before we head back home?"_ Roman asks Dean, as he leans back against him, _"I'm not really that hungry Ro, but if everyone else wants to we can grab something"_ Dean responds, contemplating how good it feels to be in Roman's arms, it feels too good, it has to be illegal.

 _"So thoughtful aren't you baby?"_ Roman teases Dean, tightening his grip around Dean's waist.

 _"Shut up Roman"_ Dean mutters as Roman kisses him on the head sweetly.

 _"Well if the others don't want anything to eat, when we get home, we can pick up where we left earlier"_ Roman whispers in Dean's ear, as the twins and Naomi reappear near them, Dean nudges Roman away slightly, but not before replying something along the lines of how much he'd like that, he couldn't think straight at the moment.

 _"Hey you guys hungry?"_ Jimmy asks looking over at Roman and Dean, he still feels there is something off there but he can't put his finger on it, but for now he's keeping those feelings to himself, he knows Jey loves both of them and so does his soon-to-be-wife Naomi, but Jimmy isn't too sure about them yet.

 _"Yeah I could eat"_ Jimmy hears his twin say, and Jimmy thinks course he would be as Jey is always hungry.

 _"Um yeah sure, Dean? Roman? You two hungry?"_ Naomi looks across at the couple.

 _"I-"_ Roman starts to speak but is cut off by Dean _"Yeah course we are, all that swimming has made me hungry"_

 _"You spend most of your time attached to me"_ Roman chuckles at Dean.

 _"Shut up"_ Dean says sticking his tongue out at Roman.

* * *

All of them start to dry off and wonder across to the changing rooms to get dressed, _"So, I thought you weren't hungry?"_ Roman says as soon as he steps into Dean's changing room _, "You never heard of knocking?"_ Dean asks as he turns to face Roman, who has now changed into a light grey polo shirt and some black shorts, _"What? Cat got your tongue now?"_ Roman asks as their eyes meet.

Flash.

It's an instant spark between them.

Electricity.

Super-Sonic Energy.

Dean pulls Roman towards him using his T-Shirt, Roman smiles at him, _"If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask baby?"_ Roman's smile turns into smirk as he watches Dean's reaction, his pupil's dilate with lust, his mouth slightly ajar, as he is still silent.

 _"Well maybe I didn't feel like asking?"_ Dean half says/ half asks before smashing his lips against Roman's as his hand is still gripping Roman's T-Shirt.

 _"You two better not be making out in there!"_ The couple hear a familiar voice coming from outside the door as there is a knock at the same time.

 _"Don't worry Jey, Roman was just helping me put some clothes on"_ Dean says laughing, when he hears Jey cursing quietly outside.

When the two men finally do appear out of the changing room a couple of seconds later, Jey shoots them a look, _"Am I going to regret setting you two up?"_ He asks them and they both chuckle as Roman wraps his left arm around Dean's waist pulling him closer as they follow Jey towards one of the seaside restaurants.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review_** ** _x x x_**


	10. Sun, Tension and Approvals

_**A/N: I am back everyone, my account now seems to be working properly!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy my latest couple of chapters I will be posting!**_

* * *

Do you ever go somewhere and feel people staring at you, even when they really aren't?

Well that's how Dean feels right now, this seaside restaurant that he's just walked into isn't exactly posh, it's actually quite down to earth, you don't find this in New York, but its the way Jimmy is looking at him, Dean can't figure out what the look is, whether it disgust, annoyance, Dean doesn't know exactly. Dean understands that Jimmy was a Seth fan, but what Dean can't work out is why Jimmy doesn't like him but Jey his twin brother does and so does his soon-to-be wife Naomi as well and then there's Roman, it's obvious Roman likes him or so Dean thinks.

Dean does what he does best in these awkward situations, he just smiles at Jimmy, which Dean is pretty sure Jimmy is more annoyed now than he was before, Dean is used to winding people up, he's good at it- It comes naturally he says.

 _"Ro, fancy getting a sharer platter?"_ Dean says without even looking at the menu to even see if there is any on there, but he is sure there is, there's always sharer platters in these kind of places.

 _"Um, yeah sure"_ Roman replies, a little bit confused, seeing as his boyfriend hasn't looked at the menu, but Roman himself was looking at the menu in front of him, he scans the menu for the sharer platters and finds them at the bottom of the page.

 _"Damn, Roman has changed you, the Dean I know he doesn't share food_ " Jey pipes up from the other side of Dean laughing.

 _"Well I thought it was a couple thing..."_ Dean says simply, reaching for Roman's hand under the table as he knows Jimmy is watching them as Jey wonders what the hell is going on as Dean is acting strange and he means stranger than usual.

 _"Well you are the only on there Deano these boys don't like to share"_ Naomi says jokingly across at Dean, Dean smiles back at her, Naomi is nice and she likes him and more importantly he likes her.

 _"The golden journey looks pretty decent"_ Roman says as if he's unware of the awkward tension around the table, the golden journey was made up on battered fish, deep fried calamari, steak, chips and a seasonal salad, _"If that's what you want babe, we can get that"_ Dean says kissing the side of Roman's head causing Jimmy stands up rather abruptly, _"Excuse me I need to use the restroom"_ He says before he leaves the table.

 _"Ok was it me or was that weird?"_ Jey asks the others as Jimmy leave the table.

 _"He hates me that's why"_ Dean replies casually.

 _"What? No he doesn't"_ Roman says looking at Dean wondering where he is getting these ideas from?

 _"Dean he doesn't hate you, he's just looking out for Roman, after finding out about Seth he doesn't want to see him hurt again"_ Naomi explains and to be honest Dean can't blame the guy, but it's not like Dean's going to hurt Roman.

 _"But I didn't tell you that, because he still feels bad for doubting you Roman, but he knows that you and Dean are happy together, he's just trying to keep his distance just in case you know he gets attached to another boyfriend of yours who ends up being a total asshat, no offense Dean because you're actually nice and I like you"_ Naomi goes on looking across at all three of the men opposite her, who are just staring intently back at her.

 _"That makes sense"_ Dean mutters and Roman elbows his side, _"Ow, I was just saying it does"_ Dean elaborates, _"Not that I totally agree with him hating on me"_ Dean says, just as Jimmy appears in eye range of the table.

As everyone orders food, Roman finds himself looking between his cousin and his boyfriend and it's really obvious they don't like each other, their demeanour between each other is odd, Jimmy is angry and Dean is sitting here with sad eyes and Roman has had enough of it already, hopefully at the Bachelor party later he can make them be friends.

Roman smiles to himself mainly about how he has a plan, as he makes sure that this afternoon well at least while they are at the restaurant goes off without a confrontation, why was Jimmy so paranoid about Dean?

Luckily the rest of the time in the restaurant seems a lot calmer, except for Jimmy (and on the odd few occasions Jey's) eye rolls at Dean and Roman for feeding each other.

Dean pays the bill, much to the annoyance of Roman who tries to pay their bill, but Dean whispers that Roman can pay him back another time and it makes Roman smile.

* * *

In the car on the way home Dean is quiet and both Jey and Roman notice this, it bugs Roman more than Jey because he doesn't want Dean to feel awkward at all.

Roman doesn't want to broach that subject in the car in front of Jey, just in case Dean and him get into an argument about it.

By the time everyone arrives home, all thoughts of Dean and Roman talking about the Jimmy situation has gone, as Mr Reigns (Roman's father) has finally made it home, he was working out in LA on a big merger for his firm and no one knew if he was coming back before the wedding or not, they knew he would be here for the wedding as he promised, but here he was and Dean saw how happy that made his boyfriend.

Roman's dad was a big guy, but he wasn't as intimidating as Roman was as he wasn't as tall as Roman, but he also had a tattoo, just the same way all the boys did, but Mr Reigns tattoo wasn't as big as Roman's and it was normally covered underneath shirts at work, just like Roman's were while he was at work.

Dean remembers the first time he noticed Roman's tattoo for real, it was the second morning that they'd woke up together and Roman's arm was slung over his waist (this was before they had made it official) Dean felt a strange warmth about it though, as he looked at the arm slung around him, the muscles were there and there was this awesome tattoo that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the intricate pattern on the mans arm, it made Roman, Roman in a way, another thing that stood out to Dean about him.

 _"So you must be Dean"_ Dean hears Roman's father say, as Dean finds myself standing alone with him, as Roman is chatting away to Jimmy and Jey on the other side of the room.

 _"Um yeah that's me"_ He replies quietly.

 _"My wife has told me about you"_ Mr Reigns says and Dean immediately feels nervous.

 _"I hope it's all good things"_ Dean says jokingly.

 _"Don't worry son, they were all good"_ Mr Reigns says, before pausing briefly, _"I just want to say thank you"_ Mr Reigns says sincerely.

 _"Thank you for what Mr Reigns?"_ Dean asks confused.

 _"For making my son smile again"_ He says simply.

 _"I- Um"_ Dean doesn't know how to answer without sounding like a total jackass.

 _"My wife told me how happy he is now, and she puts that down to you, so thank you, it's a fathers dream to see his son happy, and he is with you, I can see it now, the way he looks at you_ " He says in a soft, proud tone of voice, before turning to face Dean fully, his eyes focused in on him solely, _"Just try not to break his heart"_ He says sternly.

 _"I won't, I promise"_ Dean says and he means it, he really doesn't want to break Roman's heart.

 _"Good"_ Mr Reigns says simply, before walking away patting his son on his shoulder as he does so, laughing at some comment together, before Roman turns to see Dean standing alone, he makes his way back over to him.

 _"You ok?"_ Roman asks Dean, as he pulls Dean towards him.

 _"Yeah, I like your dad he's cool_ " Dean replies casually

 _"So he didn't scare you off?"_ Roman questions his boyfriend.

 _"I'm afraid you are stuck with me.."_ Dean says sticking his tongue out at Roman.

 _"Nothing wrong with that"_ Roman chuckles, leaning in to kiss Dean softly.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	11. Bachelor And Bachelorette Parties

_**A/N: I am back everyone, my account now seems to be working properly!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy my latest couple of chapters I will be posting!**_

* * *

 _"Roman, I am stealing your boyfriend"_ Roman and Dean hear Naomi announces as she flounces into the kitchen area as the two men are hugging and kissing, as the taller, long haired man has the shorter, dirty blonde haired man backed up against the kitchen counter tops, causing the two men to break apart to look at her, annoyance plastered on Dean's face at having to stop kissing his boyfriend.

 _"What?"_ Both Dean and Roman respond looking at the bride-to-be who is standing watching them.

 _"He's coming to the Bachelorette party"_ Naomi announces happily, smiling at them.

 _"I am?"_ Dean looks at Roman as if he was in on this plan before turning is attention back to Naomi who is still standing staring at him.

 _"Yes, so come on Dean, say bye to Roman, you can see him tomorrow"_ Naomi says hurrying Dean along, pushing the couple back together again.

 _"Bye"_ Dean says sadly as he turns to Roman, shrugging as he gives the taller man a hug.

 _"That was the worse bye ever"_ Naomi says, as she taps her foot waiting on Dean to say goodbye to Roman properly.

 _"Bye daddy"_ Dean whispers in Roman's ear before he kisses him passionately, before turning to Naomi, _"Better Nay?"_ Dean asks smirking at Naomi, who rolls her eyes, dragging Dean by the hand away from Roman.

 _"Bye baby"_ Roman says watching Naomi and Dean leave the kitchen together, Roman looks across at his twins cousins, _"Your soon-to-be bride just stole my boyfriend for the night"_ Roman says making his way back towards them, and Roman can't help but scowl as he sees Jimmy smiling about this and Jey seems non-surplus about it.

* * *

 _"Naomi, exactly why am I going to your bachelorette party?"_ Dean asked Naomi, as he sits on the bed watching her.

 _"I don't want my Boo to die before the big day"_ Naomi says and Dean can't tell if she is being serious or not.

 _"I'm not that bad"_ Dean says.

 _"Ok not just that, I want you there, I love the girls, but come on this bachelorette party needs some excitement"_ Naomi says watching Dean's reaction before saying _"Plus do you really want to go to the bachelor party?"_ She asks him truthfully.

 _"Well Roman's there"_ Dean replies shrugging his shoulders, it's the truth that Dean would go anywhere with Roman.

 _"Don't worry, I know where the boys are going, I snooped through Jey's things earlier, so you can still see him later"_ Naomi says smiling across at Dean, who smiles back at her before saying, _"You've got yourself a deal"_ Dean replies happily.

 _"Oh by the way Dean"_ Naomi says just as he is about to leave her room to get ready, _"You have to wear a white shirt to go with the theme"_ She says as he nods in acknowledgement.

Dean starts getting changed when he gets into his room he shares with Roman, he picks out some dark jeans and a white shirt as suggested by Naomi, he glances in the mirror, he doesn't scrub up that bad he thinks and then his mind wonders to what Roman will be wearing tonight and he hopes to God that it isn't a white shirt, he's pretty sure it would kill him.

Dean hears a wolf whistle coming from behind him, he turns on his heel to see Roman leaning against the door frame, Roman's just drinking Dean in with his grey lustful eyes.

 _"I already said bye to you once Ro"_ Dean says, as he spins back around bending down slowly to get his shoes out of his bag, looking back at Roman who was still watching him, his eyes trailing up and down Dean's body without any shame.

 _"But baby boy"_ Roman says teasingly, as he watches Dean straighten up, he lets out a small groan as he watches his boyfriend, _"That's not going to keep me going until tomorrow morning"_ Roman says making an effort to move away from the door frame in which he was leaning against a few moments ago.

 _"Ok fine, you can have one more kiss_ " Dean says turning to face Roman once more, moving closer to the taller, long haired man before saying, _"But you can't wear a white shirt tonight"_ Causing Roman to frown at his boyfriend, _"But you are baby boy"_ He says simply, as if Dean is a hypocrite for saying that.

 _"Yeah, but I'm a jealous guy and if I see some lil whore checking out my-"_ Dean is cut of by Roman's soft, warm cinnamon tasting lips pressing hard against his, _"Ok"_ Dean feels Roman mumble against his lips, _"Fine, no white shirt baby boy"_ He says, his hand resting in the small of his back.

 _"And you know I only have eyes for you"_ Roman whispers to Dean, smirking as he sees the blush in Dean's cheeks as he does so, Roman kisses the top of Dean's head, _"Have fun baby boy"_ He says before heading to shower before getting changed for the Bachelor party tonight.

* * *

The Bachelor party had been in full swing for a good couple of hours when Roman decided he needed to clear the air with Jimmy over the Dean issue and he had to do it some time soon before the alcohol affected him too badly.

 _"We need to talk Uce"_ Roman says to Jimmy, as they are at the bar ordering another round of drinks for the boys, as if they hadn't had enough to drink already.

 _"Yeah we do man"_ Jimmy confirms casually, the alcohol doesn't seem to be effecting the young man, he turns to face his cousin, _"Are you happy with Dean, really?"_ He asks Roman sincerely, it's all Jimmy has wanted to ask Roman since he'd seen the two together.

Roman lets out a small happy sigh before responding to his cousin's question, _"Yeah I am, Jim, I didn't realise how lost I was before I found him and now I'm good"_ Roman says sounding like a sap, a total and utter sap- this is what alcohol does to him.

 _"Ok I guess I can try and be nicer to him"_ Jimmy says as if he's admitting defeat but also understands that Roman is happy for the first time in a while, but a weird look of possibly confusion crosses Jimmy's face and then he speaks again, _"Speaking of your other half, isn't that him over there?"_ Jimmy asks Roman.

 _"Where?"_ Roman smiles as Jimmy points out a short, dirty blond haired man in a white dress shirt and dark jeans, Roman's eyes light up "And yes it is" Roman answers his cousin before he wonders over to where Dean is.

Before Roman says anything to the man dancing in front of him, he slips his around Dean's waist and is about to pull him back towards him, he feels the man tense up, Roman catches Naomi's eye who is dancing a few feet away from Dean with some of her girl friends from work, she rolls her eyes at him.

They couldn't even be apart for a few hours, Naomi notes that's exactly how her and Jimmy are as she watches the two men interact.

 _"You look so good right now baby boy"_ He whispers and he feels his boy relax into him, his smell intoxicating, Dean turns in his arms, burying his face into Roman's neck and Roman wraps his arms around Dean's smaller frame, swaying to the music playing.

* * *

Jimmy watches Roman and Dean together, he feels like a jackass for not liking the guy from the off, but he didn't know him all that well in he first place, he knew that Jey thought highly of the man as they worked together for many years and Naomi knew him from the garage and liked him, she was the one who kind of convinced him to be nice to his cousin's boyfriend.

Jimmy's catches his bride-to-be's eyes, she smirks across at him as if to say I told you so.

He sees Jey dancing with one of the girls Naomi worked with called Paige he thinks it is, before Jimmy walks over to Naomi, _"I guess you were right, Roman really likes him..."_ He says, as he slow dances with his soon-to-be wife, _"Well he's not going to bring some floozy to our wedding is he?"_ Naomi asks her husband rhetorically, as she leans up to kiss him, _"It's 36 hours before I become Mrs Jimmy Uso"_ Naomi says as she looks at her watch.

"I'm glad we are having out bachelor and bachelorette parties tonight and not tomorrow night, other wise you'd kill me and the boys for the amount we've drank" Jimmy laughs as he speak to Naomi, who frowns, _"So who is going to have the worse hangover tomorrow morning?"_ Naomi asks Jimmy, both putting bets on different men.

A $5 bet between soon-to-be husband and wife, they would find out tomorrow who had won the bet.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	12. Good Luvin'

_**A/N: I am back everyone, my account now seems to be working properly!**_

 _ **Happy Belated Valentine's day guys :)**_

 _ **P.S This chapter does contain some sexual content.**_

* * *

Roman kisses Dean's head, as they slow dance, Roman notices a dark haired, pale girl making her way over to them, she looks mad, Roman doesn't recognise her, but she either knows him or Dean from the scowl on her face, _"Baby"_ Roman says to get Dean's attention, the smaller man just smiles up at him, that is before this woman is pulling them apart, pushing at Roman's shoulders to separate the two men, _"You have a boyfriend"_ She hisses at Dean, who is looking at her and trying so hard not to laugh, it is only when Jey joins the girl that Roman understands that they actually know each other, _"Paige, that is Dean's boyfriend, that's Roman"_ Roman hears his cousin say and the young woman looks across at him apologetically, _"Sorry thought you were a creeper like the other guy earlier"_ Paige says briefly pausing before carrying on, _"But Dean punched him obviously..."_ She says shrugging her shoulders before dragging Jey away towards the bar to get another drink.

 _"He walked into my fist"_ Dean clarifies to his boyfriend who is just staring at him after what Paige has just revealed that had happened earlier on in the night, Roman didn't know whether to be annoyed or impressed, _"I mean hello look at you.. as if some sleezebag could tempt me away from all of this"_ Dean says as he bites his lower lip gently as his fingertips trail down Roman's broad chest, as the older man chuckles softly, Dean can feel the vibrations against his finger tips, the soft flesh against his rough fingertips.

 _"And you didn't let me wear white, but you were aloud?"_ Roman pouts, _"Wasn't my choice daddy, I promise, Naomi made me do it"_ Dean says, wrapping his arms around Roman's neck, as Roman has his arms wrapped around Dean's waist. _"I still don't like the idea of other guys, ya know hitting on you"_ Roman mummers, causing Dean to smile, _"Don't worry Romie, I only have eyes for you"_ Dean says rubbing up against Roman.

 _"Romie? Really?"_ Roman asks Dean, who just smirks at him, as if to say if you don't like the name you should shut me up.

 _"Do you think anyone would notice if we like ya know, left?"_ Dean asks Roman sincerely, _"I mean did say earlier that we could finish what we started at the beach"_ Dean says huskily leaning in real close to Roman who has to take a deep breath to regain his composure, Roman looks around and sees everyone kind of coupling off, obviously there was Naomi and Jimmy, then there was that Paige girl with Jey and a few of the other lads from the Bachelor party had mingled with the girls from Naomi's Bachelorette party, like John Cena with some blonde girl who Roman didn't know and what was his name Randy something with another blonde girl he vaguely remembers from earlier on.

 _"Let's go..."_ Roman says grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him towards the nearest exit as fast as his legs would allow him to go without looking back to see if anyone had noticed their exit.

* * *

Roman manages to locate a taxi from outside the bar that they were in, Dean is slightly nervous as he looks over at Roman, his grey eyes eating him up, Roman kisses Dean abruptly, it's passionate, hard and warm, why did Roman have to taste like Cinnamon?

Funny thing was Dean didn't even like Cinnamon.

But for the life of him now he can't remember why.

 _"I can't wait to get you home"_ Roman whispers to Dean, pulling him close to him again, Dean can feel Roman's breath against his skin.

 _"I bet"_ Dean smirks across at Roman, the two men are completely oblivious at the look the taxi driver is giving them through his rear view mirror.

a £15 dollar taxi ride later Roman and Dean find themselves back at Roman's parents house.

The two men argue over who is going to pay for the taxi and in the end Roman pays, forcing Dean out of the taxi, saying thank you to the taxi driver as he pulls away.

 _"You cold baby boy?"_ Roman notices that Dean is shivering, Dean looks at him, his eyes eating Roman up, _"I won't be cold for long will I daddy?"_ Dean smirks, as he _watches Roman unlock the door, Dean laughing at him._

 _"Shhh Dean you don't want to wake my mother up or we'll never get to finish what we started"_ Roman says, pulling Dean against him, rubbing himself up against him, Dean letting out a small inaudible gasp at the friction between them.

 _"We better head up to our room then"_ Dean says, pushing Roman away, running up the stairs with Roman chasing after him.

When they finally get into the room Roman almost spears Dean onto the bed, Dean's smirk fully plastered to his face thinking of all the dirty deeds they would be getting up to tonight.

* * *

While Roman is pre-occupying himself kissing Dean's neck with hot open mouthed kisses, Dean's hands find themselves opening the buttons on Roman's dress shirt, Roman detaches himself from Dean in order to allow Dean to push the dress shirt he was wearing off his broad shoulders, as he does the same thing to Dean so they are both shirtless, when Roman attacks Dean's mouth, the two are so in sync that they both start unbuttoning each others belts to pull off the others jeans and boxers, leaving little room between the two, before them come crashing back together, Dean uses his strength to roll over on top of Roman, kissing his lips briefly before making a trail down Roman's chest, stopping just above his pelvic area, looking up at Roman grinning at him like a Cheshire cat before he takes Roman's throbbing cock into his mouth and his grin grows wider around Roman's cock as he hears the Samoan try and supress a moan as Dean gets to work trying to take in as much of Roman as he can.

Roman finds one hand gripping the bedsheet beneath him and the other is griping Dean's hair, _"Baby"_ Roman moans uncontrollably as Dean sucks him hard and fast before he fully removes his mouth from Roman's cock, releasing him with a soft pop.

 _"I didn't want you coming that way Romie..."_ As soon as Dean utters those words, Roman is on top of him pinning his wrists above his head using one hand as his other hand is teasing Dean's hole, as he presses one finger into the man pinned below him, Dean struggles against him breathing hard, letting out a loud moan as Roman enters a second finger, a few moments later Dean is riding Roman's fingers.

 _"Urgh, Ah Roman"_ Dean groans a little out of breath.

 _"You ready for the main event yet baby boy?"_ Roman asks the man writhing in pleasure beneath him as his fingers are scissoring Dean opening him up.

 _"Y-Yes... P-Pleasee"_ Dean begs breathlessly, he honestly doesn't care how desperate he sounds at this point in time, he hears Roman's quiet chuckle as he removes his fingers from him, but feels the tip of Roman's cock pressing against his stretched out hole, Dean can feel himself taking a deep breath as Roman plunges into him, Dean stretching around Roman to accommodate him.

Roman looks down at Dean, the younger man's eyes slightly closed, Roman pulls Dean's hair yanking Dean's head up to look at him as Roman starts to move inside himself, Dean's face a perfect mixture of pleasure and pain.

 _"Ro-"_ Dean barely makes the other man's name out of his mouth as his breath is stolen from him as Roman pulls nearly all the way out before slamming all the way back in, _"Oh god Ro"_ Dean half screams as Roman lets out a moan, as he continues to pound away inside of Dean as the younger mans legs wrap around Roman's waist, making sure he feels every thrust.

Dean's small moans and groans are turning Roman on, as his thrusts start to get more repetitive and robotic as he feels Dean is close to the brink of no return, Roman's large hand wraps around Dean's hard cock that is stuck between their two hot, sweaty bodies, Dean's eyes have slipped shut again, his moans becoming louder and uncontrollable as he finds his release, it spurting over Roman's hand and both their chests, this sight is enough to make Roman cum, he thrusts into Dean a couple more times before he collapses on top of the man as he finds his sweet spot calling out Dean's name as he does so.

Roman rolls off Dean, pulling the other man towards his chest, _"You're amazing"_ He whispers as they spoon, before they both drift off the sleep with a smile on their faces after they had some good luvin'.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	13. In The Early Hours Of The Morning

_**A/N: I am back everyone, my account now seems to be working properly!**_

 _ **Happy Belated Valentine's day guys :)**_

 _ **P.S This chapter does contain some sexual content.**_

* * *

Roman finds himself being woken up by Dean in the early hours of the morning by him kissing him all over his neck and chest region, short soft kisses, Roman's mouth is dry, he groans quietly, causing the kisses to stop, the blue eyed man smirks down at him, _"Dean"_ Roman whispers, _"Why are you awake so early?"_ He asks, Dean just goes back to pressing kisses to Roman's neck and collarbone area, _"It's Valentine's day..."_ Dean's hot breath creeps over Roman's skin, Roman shivers slightly, _"And I want you to get a present, as I got mine earlier"_ Dean says licking his lips as his blue eyes roam over Roman's body, Roman looks at Dean with a confused expression on his face, _"You mean, you want to fuck me right?"_ Roman asks Dean, who grins at him, _"You catch on fast Romie"_ Dean says patting his lover's broad chest below him, as Dean straddles Roman thighs.

 _"If you keep calling me Romie, it isn't going to happen"_ Roman says with as much sternness he can muster in his half-awake state, gripping his lovers hips, to hold him steady as he tries to rock against him, _"Fine"_ Dean mutters, as he shoves Roman's hands away from him, moving off the man to the side of him, kissing him softly, so un Dean like before Dean shoves two fingers in Roman's mouth for him to wet, Dean nods approvingly before he removes them from Roman's mouth to shove them into his exposed hole, this earns Dean a hiss from his complying lover, as Dean doesn't just enter one finger but both fingers as the same time, _"Dean"_ Roman moans out, as Dean plunges his fingers in and out of Roman, Roman can see Dean enjoying himself as he watches his own movements, Roman tangles his right hand in Dean's hair forcing Dean to look at him, Roman forces Dean's head up to kiss him, his hand still tangled in his hair, Roman moans into the kiss and Dean speeds up his finger movements.

 _"Dean, come on"_ Roman whines as he pulls away from Dean, _"Hold on killer, I'm getting there, don't rush me"_ Dean says as he moves his fingers in and out of Roman with some ease he does this a couple more times before stopping his movements all together, moving back to his previous position of straddling Roman's thick thighs, before changing into an almost lying position on top of Roman, as Dean lines himself up to perfectly manoeuvre himself inside of Roman, Roman hums his approval, once Dean is fully inside of him, Dean's hands come to rest on the Roman's waists as he starts rocking in and out of Roman, Dean can't help but watch as Roman's eyelids flutter open and shut as his face contorts into pleasure and pain with each thrust that Dean himself makes.

Dean bites his lower lip as he watches Roman, Dean wonders if this man could look anymore beautiful than he does right now laid out beneath him, Dean can feel that all too familiar twinge he felt not that long ago when the situation was reversed, Dean can see one of Roman's hands sneaking it's way between his body and Dean's, Dean chuckles softly as he smacks it away, causing Roman to whine, _"Dean, baby, I'm so close"_ Roman's voice has dropped an octave lower, his voice sounds husky and dry as she speaks, _"It's ok, I've got you, Ro"_ Dean replies as his hand snakes it's way around Roman's stiffening cock, Dean tries to match the thrusts with his jerking hand, this in turn leaves Roman a moaning, trembling mess beneath Dean as he cums with Dean's name on repeat and just like when the situation was reversed Dean cums with Roman's name on repeat, before he collapses forward against Roman's broad chest.

 _"We really need to shower"_ Both men say at the same time, causing them both to laugh, as Dean rolls off Roman before turning to the man and whispering, _"I'll race ya"_ Into his ear as they both collide to get into the en-suite, Roman seems to get the upper hand, when he traps Dean in his arms and pushes him into the bathroom area, closing the door behind them with one of his long legs.

The shower is a bit of a blur to them both, all Dean really remembers is Roman likes his showers hot, his shampoo products smelt like coconuts, and Roman gives one hell of a blow job. Once the two men have showered, cleaned up and dried off they both pull on some boxers before they get into bed once again.

Dean throws his left leg over Roman as his head rests against Roman's shoulder, as he traces over Roman's tattoo with his fingertips, _"Happy Valentine's day Romie"_ Dean says smirking as the man resting below him tightens his grip around his waist muttering how he hates that name before saying, _"Happy Valentine's day Dean"_ Before they fall back to sleep once more.

* * *

Mrs Reigns is the first person up the following morning, she heard a few of them get in at something like three this morning it was now eight AM in the morning she honestly doubted anyone would be up before at least midday, but it didn't stop her from checking on everybody, first she checked on the soon-to-be bride she was fast asleep all tucked up in the duvet with her soon-to-be husband right there with her, both of them asleep on their stomach's with Jimmy's head facing Naomi's. Mrs Reigns smiled she couldn't wait for them to get married tomorrow, Naomi said it was too cheesy to get married on Valentine's Day so Jimmy said they'd get married on the 15th February, Mrs Reigns closes the door quietly as she exits their room.

Next Mrs Reigns goes to the room across from the soon-to-be married couple, it was Jimmy's twin Jey who was no longer alone, he had a pale, dark haired woman lying next to him, Jey's arm draped across her on top of the duvet, she must be a girl from the Bachelor party maybe? Mrs Reigns would be sure to find out when they got up.

And finally Mrs Reigns walked down the corridor she opens her son's bedroom door he was sharing with his boyfriend, both men were fast sleep, wrapped up in each other, Dean slightly lying on top of Roman, both of them have a smile on their face. Mrs Reigns couldn't help but smile at the sight she was witnessing, she had been waiting for Roman to find the right person to come along and here she was seeing it up close and personal. With Roman living out in New York and her and Roman's father living out in Florida they didn't see each other as often as they would like to. She closed the door leaving the two men sleeping peacefully as she went downstairs to start preparing breakfast/ lunch for whenever her guests decided to wake up.

When she eventually got downstairs her husband was downstairs making some coffee, _"Morning darling, do you want a cup?"_ He asked her, which she gratefully excepts, _"Thank you cutie"_ She replies to him as she takes a sip of the freshly brewed coffee, _"So was everyone alive?"_ Mr Reigns asked his wife, knowing full well that she would go and check on all of them even if they were grown adults, she was a mother, it was in her nature. _"Yes and Jey even has a friend up there with him"_ She says with a hint of judgement in her voice which makes her husband laugh. _"Well he's still young and single darling so why not?"_ He chuckles, before muttering something about checking and sending some e-mails before the big day tomorrow as he exits the kitchen area to go to his study a few doors down.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	14. Where We The Only Ones Drinking?

_**A/N: I am back everyone, my account now seems to be working properly!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy my new chapter! We are working our way up towards the wedding so we only have a few chapters left now!**_

* * *

Dean stretches out yawning loudly before he turns to face his boyfriend and over his raven haired long locks and broad shoulders, the alarm clock's bright red lights state it is 9.26 AM. Dean was tired but he was rather peckish too, he'd love nothing more than a fry up right now, the greasier the better, he wonders if he can sneak away without Roman noticing, the other man looked so peaceful sleeping soundly, his breathing evened out, his chest rising and falling slowly, his mouth curved into a little smile, his muscular arms are still locked around Dean's waist.

Dean somehow manages to untangle himself from Roman's embrace without waking the other man up, this actually surprises Dean as he isn't the most agile guy in the world, people sometimes tell him he's clumsy and loud, so when Dean manages to pull on some navy blue baseball shorts and a light grey tank top without making any sound so as Dean headed to the door, Dean stops dead in his tracks to glance over at Roman, he looks so peaceful and so darn beautiful, Damn Roman for making Dean into a sap, but Dean didn't mind as long as he had Roman.

As Dean made his exit, he crept down the stairs carefully, Dean was greeted with the smell of French Toast, as he entered the kitchen area, Mrs Reigns was busy making bacon, fried eggs, sausages, tomatoes, mushrooms, French Toast, Hash browns, _"Wow, Mrs Reigns, there's so much food here"_ Dean says his thoughts out loud, at least these thoughts were clean. Mrs Reigns turns to greet Dean with a large, beaming smile, _"Oh Dean dear, I didn't expect anyone to be awake for another couple of hours, do you want something to eat, some coffee or tea?"_ She asks Dean warmly.

 _"Can I get a glass of water please?"_ Dean asks Mrs Reigns, who shoots him an incredulous look before he carries on, _"And possibly some French Toast? It smells divine"_ That answer appeases Mrs Reigns as she hurries to gather some freshly made French Toast to plate up for Dean.

 _"You know it's rude to run away and leave the guy you've just fucked ya know?"_ Roman whispers in Dean's ear as he moves to sit down next to Dean on a kitchen stool, making Dean gasp quietly, as Mrs Reigns places a plate of French Toast in front of Dean and watches Roman steal a piece off Dean's plate, _"Roman it's rude to steal other people's toast"_ His mother scolds him as she watches him, _"But Mom, Dean loves sharing with me"_ Roman responds causing his mother to roll her eyes turning around plating up some food for Roman, before pouring the two men a glass of water each.

 _"So did you two boys enjoy the Parties last night?"_ Roman's Mom asks eyeing the two men with some suspicion.

 _"Mooom"_ Roman whines.

 _"What? I was just asking?"_ Mrs Reigns says.

 _"No you weren't, what did you see?"_ Roman asks.

 _"Ok who's the girl with Jimmy?"_ Mrs Reigns asks immediately, as if she wanted to know the gossip.

 _"I don't know"_ Roman says as Dean shrugs and says _"It's Paige"_ Causing Mother and Son to look at him.

 _"What?"_ They both ask him and he starts to feel uncomfortable under their gaze.

 _"It's the only logical woman it could be, he was with her when we last left the bar"_ Dean says taking a sip of his water as Mrs Reigns and Roman are still watching him, he goes back to eating.

* * *

Jey opens his eyes the first thing that comes into his vision was long black hair, he groans slightly, as he tightens his grip around the girls waist, who rolls over pressing herself into Jey, humming contently, _"Jey"_ She says, as he strokes her hair, while her eyes remain closed, _"Stop it, I'm trying to sleep"_ She muffles into the pillow, _"You not hungry boo?"_ Jey asks her softly still stroking her long black hair, _"You know what? One of these days you are going to have to tell your family you have a girlfriend because if Jimmy tries to set you up with anyone else I will hurt him"_ Paige says opening her eyes staring right at Jey, who smiles at her sweetly, _"Ok, ok, we will after the wedding ok?"_ Jey says, puling his bed companion in for a kiss which she responds to instantly.

* * *

 _"Jimmy?"_ Naomi says as she blindly reaches out for her soon-to-be husband.

 _"What's up Nay?"_ Jimmy asks from beside her.

 _"I feel like death"_ She moans as she stretches.

 _"I told you to stop after that round of red shots"_ Jimmy says letting out a chuckle.

 _"Jimmmyy stop my head hurts"_ The soon-to-be bride moans again, as she buries her head into her beloveds crook of their neck.

 _"We better feed you then baby, I'm sure big momma made loads of food for all of us"_ Jimmy says, helping Naomi up to her feet, _"I need to shower first"_ Naomi says, kissing Jimmy softly with all the energy she can muster at the point in time, she can also see that teasing stance in her beloved's eyes, _"No, you still know the rules, no sex until we are married boo, don't worry, it's only day to go now"_ Naomi says as she enters the bathroom area, turning on the shower and allowing the warm water to wash over her, trying to appease her banging headache.

 _"So who do you think was the most hungover this morning?"_ Jimmy says from outside the shower area as he turns on the Television set flicking through the channels as Naomi showers, _"Um... Well you said Roman and I said Jey, so how about we find out"_ Naomi says as she exits the bathroom area wearing one of Jimmy's hoodies and some sweatpants, her hair tied in a bun.

 _"Sounds like a plan"_ Jimmy says racing her to the door, the soon-to-be married couple race across the hallway to the opposite door a few feet away, swinging it open to find Jey making out with Paige on his bed, the woman is lying underneath Jey, her hands tangled in his hair, the covers still fully over the two them.

 _"What the hell?"_ Naomi says causing the couple that were making out to stop and look across at the couple situated near the door who were staring at them.

 _"Like really Uce? you couldn't keep it in your pants during my wedding weekend?"_ Jimmy asks his twin cousin, who just shrugs his shoulders before coming up with an explanation, _"I thought the best man was supposed to hook up with the maid of honour?"_ He says half-chuckling only to get hit by Paige round the back of his head. _"That's after the wedding you idiot"_ Paige says.

The soon-to-be married couple feel slightly confused backing out of the doorway, _"Seriously? Jey and Paige, did you see that coming?"_ Naomi asks Jimmy who shakes his head in response.

They hear voices downstairs, then they see Dean and Roman coming up the stairs, holding hands all sweetness and light, _"Morning"_ The couple say in unison before disappearing into their shared room, _"Were we the only two drinking last night?"_ Naomi asks Jimmy, as she was confused that everyone else seemed to be ok but she felt awful and Jimmy didn't look that well either, _"God knows"_ Jimmy starts to walk down the stairs he smells Bacon and he wants some.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	15. Revelations

_**A/N : Heyy you guys :)**_

 _ **I just wanted to say thank you for your support once again :)**_

 _ **Hope you like my new chapter! x x x**_

* * *

Jey looked at Paige, _"Come on, we have to go downstairs"_ He says as he rolls out of bed and pulls on an orange tank top from his bag, _"And exactly what I am supposed to wear?"_ Paige asks him as she wraps herself in the duvet, Jey smirks, pulling out one of his old baseball jerseys, _"Here, just put this on"_ He says throwing her a pale blue jersey to wear with her black hot pants, which she begrudgingly puts the item of clothing on.

This wasn't how Paige wanted their relationship to come out, she wanted it to come out normal, whatever normal meant, this however wasn't normal on Valentine's Day, the day before your best friend's wedding.

 _"Paige it's going to be fine ok?"_ Jey says turning to the dark haired woman who has pulled on his pale blue baseball jersey and had joined him near the door, _"So you say..."_ She mutters, as Jey pulls her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head, _"Well you wanted people to know about us"_ He says, opening the bedroom door, Paige finds herself following him nervously down the stairs.

When Paige and Jey first enter the kitchen it is Mrs Reigns who spots them first she smiles at the two, as they take a seat at the breakfast bar, _"Oh, it's you Paige"_ She says and Paige wants a hole to swallow her now as Mrs Reigns eyes her suspiciously before offering Paige and Jey some breakfast.

* * *

Roman lays on the bed next to Dean, their hands entwined by the side of Dean's head as they watch some soppy Rom-Com on television, _"So, where does this Valentine's day rank on your topten list?"_ Roman asks Dean curiously, Dean hasn't said much about himself and Roman wants to know more about the man who has captured his heart in less than a week, _"It's gonna sound lame but it's number one, my other Valentine's Days haven't been as good"_ Dean responds almost sadly not even looking away from the Television set, _"Dean"_ Roman says his name, his voice soft and gentle, causing Dean to look over his shoulder at him, _"What?"_ He asks, looking Roman straight in the eye, _"Next Valentine's Day will top this one I promise"_ Roman says pressing a soft kiss against Dean's lips.

Dean can't help but smile at Roman.

 _"God, you are so cute"_ Dean says before kissing Roman passionately, sinking himself into the kiss, he almost feels light headed, when did he become this kinda guy?

 _"Only for you baby boy"_ Roman whispers, pulling Dean close to him.

 _"What about you? Where does this Valentine's Day rank in your top ten?"_ Dean asks smirking across at Roman.

 _"Clearly number one, for a new experience, I mean I don't get fucked, that was my first time, I normally do the fucking, but for you baby boy, I didn't care..."_ Roman says, his voice sounded vulnerable.

 _"So you mean Seth never got to..?"_ Dean asks staring at Roman expectantly, causing a thunderous response, _"No!"_ Roman almost roars out.

 _"So I took your virginity?"_ Dean questions Roman, capturing his face in his hands.

 _"That kinda Virginity, yes"_ Roman confirms.

 _"Why didn't you tell me? I wasn't exactly soft"_ Dean asks, feeling guilty.

 _"Because I wanted you to"_ Roman says as if it was an obvious answer as he can sense Dean's guilt, even if he had nothing to feel guilty about.

 _"Roman..."_ Dean says softly, kissing him.

 _"I mean, I know you call me daddy but I could see it in your eyes from the off you wanted to"_ Roman says confidently, he knows it to be true.

 _"Hell yeah I did"_ Dean confirms, pressing up against Roman seductively, " _I mean have you seen yourself?"_ Dean smirks, as he pulls Roman in for another kiss.

 _"Well I am glad I can spend today with just you"_ Roman says, pinning Dean below him.

 _"The others are awake you know?"_ Dean tells Roman as Roman is sucking at Dean's neck.

 _"Guess it means you'll have to be quiet"_ Roman says smirking across at Dean.

* * *

 _"So exactly how long were you going to keep this a secret for?"_ Naomi says standing, tapping her foot looking across at Paige and Jey as they eat their breakfasts that Mrs Reigns had prepared for them before scurrying off to sort out some last minute wedding things for Naomi.

 _"Chill Nay, we were going to tell you after the wedding"_ Jey says casually.

 _"Wait, how long have you been together?"_ Jimmy interjects.

 _"About five months now"_ Paige says shrugging, taking a bit of her French Toast.

 _"And we are only finding out about this now, because?"_ The Bride-To-Be asks, slightly shocked at the revelation.

 _"Imagine if we didn't work out, we didn't want your wedding to be awkward!"_ Paige says and it is a relevant point.

 _"And what you two are serious now?"_ The soon-to-be married couple say in unison.

 _"Yeah, we are"_ Paige and Jey say in unison, smiling across at Naomi and Jimmy, who smile back at them.

The two couples sent most of the day discussing how Jey and Paige got together and how excited they were that Jimmy and Naomi were finally getting married after all this time.

Naomi and Paige go and help Mrs Reigns with some last minute wedding stuff where as the boys chill, with Jey going over his best man speech.

* * *

Where as Roman and Dean spend most of their day being Anti-Social and just spending time together on Valentines Day, much to Dean's dismay as he didn't see himself as a Romantic or a guy who even liked Romance, but as Roman said you can't spell Romance without spelling Roman, Dean did laugh at Roman's joke but also called his boyfriend lame at the same time.

But for the first time all felt right in Roman's life, which normally meant something dramatic was waiting right round the corner...

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Any idea's what guys?**_

 _ **Please Read And Review x x x**_


	16. The Wedding Part One

_**A/N : Heyy you guys :)**_

 _ **I just wanted to say thank you for your support once again :)**_

 _ **The Wedding Part One! (this is the second to last chapter)**_

 _ **Hope you like my new chapter! x x x**_

* * *

Today was the day, Naomi was finally getting married to Jimmy Uso, this was a dream come true, she'd only dreamed of this for the past year and now the day had finally arrived. Naomi awoke alone, as she believed in the old wives tales of seeing the Bride before the wedding was bad luck, so her and Jimmy stayed in different rooms on different sides of Mrs Reigns house, it was big enough for them to do so, but it felt weird Naomi was used to waking up beside Jimmy (even if they were living in 'sin') but she knew after today she would never have to wake up alone as she would have Jimmy as her Husband from this day forward.

Knock Knock.

Naomi hears a knock on her bedroom door, _"Come in"_ She says instantly, and Paige, her maid of honour and oldest friend walks in, _"Happy wedding day"_ She says smiling as she walks in the room, shutting the door behind her, _"I have something for you"_ Paige says as she sits own next to her best friend, "So I remember you saying you didn't have anything blue for your wedding, so here" Paige hands Naomi a black slender jewellery box, Naomi takes it from her friend and opens the box, her face falls into shock, _"Paige this belonged to your mother"_ Naomi says as she runs her finger along the silver and blue bracelet, _"Yeah, I spoke to her about a week ago and asked if I could let you wear it as you are the first one of us to get married and said yes obviously"_ Naomi can feel her eyes watering, as she pulls Paige in for a hug, _"Thank you"_ Naomi says, _"And when you marry Jimmy, you can have it back"_ Naomi jokes as Paige pull a face at her, _"It's farr to early for that kinda talk ok?"_ Paige says.

* * *

 _"Morning sleepy head"_ Roman says as he ruffles his hand through Dean's hair lazily as Dean stretches next to him, Roman's been up for the past hour as he woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, he did consider waking his boyfriend up, but instead he found himself watching Dean sleep and how beautiful he looks, Roman feels Dean roll against him, kissing his forehead sleepily, _"Mornin'"_ He mummers back.

 _"So the wedding is today"_ Roman states happily, he is happy for Jimmy and Naomi they deserve this big day.

 _"Yeah"_ Dean says sadly.

 _"Why so sad?"_ Roman asks, stroking Dean's hair away from his eyes.

 _"Because it means we are going back to New York soon"_ Dean says simply.

 _"And? That's a good thing, I get you all to myself"_ Roman says smirking at Dean.

 _"How selfish of you"_ Dean states, sitting up looking across at Roman.

 _"And what you want to share me?"_ Roman asks raising an eyebrow at Roman.

 _"No"_ Dean replies, his hand resting upon Roman's chest, looking up into Roman's brown eyes, _"The only thing I want to share with you now is a shower"_ Dean says seductively, biting his lower lip, his blue eyes diluted with lust.

 _"Make sure you make it hot baby boy"_ Roman says as Dean gets up to walk towards the shower area, Roman's eyes not leaving Dean's body as he walks away.

 _"Roman, are you comin' or not? The waters getting cold"_ Dean shouts a couple of minutes later, Roman doesn't need asking twice as he enters the shower, backing Dean up against the cold, white tiles, invading his personal space, his eyes mirroring Dean's full of desire, want and need.

* * *

 _"Uce! Uce! Get up it's your wedding day!"_ Jey says shaking his twin brother Jimmy excitedly.

 _"I know, I'm up"_ Comes his twin's reply.

 _"The day you've waiting for is finally here"_ Jey says smiling at Jimmy, bouncing on his tip toes.

 _"I know Bro and your day will come too, don't you worry"_ Jimmy says smiling at his twin.

 _"I'm not worried, but today is your day well Naomi's day but you'll be there too saying I do and all that"_ Jey replies laughing as Jimmy pulls him into a headlock.

As Mrs Reigns smiles from the hallway watching the two sibling proudly.

* * *

Naomi and Jimmy were getting married in the Reigns back garden, Mr Reigns was making sure that the last few decorations were coming together to make sure the wedding would go off without a hitch.

He smiles remembering his Wedding fondly to Mrs Reigns, they had been happily married for well over thirty years, he hopes that Naomi and Jimmy have just as much happiness that he and Mrs Reigns have had over the years.

Mrs Reigns came to join Mr Reigns outside, _"Oh my lovely wife, you look so fabulous today"_ Mr Reigns says kissing his wife gently, admiring her yellow coloured dress that went all the way down to her ankles, with matching low heeled shoes.

Naomi and Jimmy's wedding colour theme was white and yellow and Mrs Reigns fitted in perfectly, she was Mr Reigns sunshine and she was the love of Mr Reigns life even now after thirty years as they stare out at the wedding arrangements for Jimmy and Naomi, Mr Reigns arm is currently around his wife's waist, _"It brings it all back you know being here, looking at this, our wedding day..."_ Mr Reigns says quietly, his wife smiles next to him, _"Who knew you were such a Romantic?"_ Comes Mrs Reigns teasing response, _"Well you do my darling"_ Her husband replies smiling at her as they both venture inside to make sure everyone is ready as the wedding was in an hours time and the Bride and Groom no doubt needed help with last minute things.

Mrs Reigns went off to help Paige and Naomi get ready, as much as Paige hated wearing dresses, she donned on her yellow coloured maxi length dress for her best friends wedding, both Paige and Mrs Reigns were now just waiting for the Bride herself to appear wearing her Wedding dress.

As Naomi appeared wearing a corset style wedding dress, that was long and puffy, but Naomi pulled it off, Paige looked like she was about to cry already, _"Paige, come on, don't you start or you'll get me started"_ Naomi says, _"I can't help it, you look stunning"_ Paige says hugging her best friend tightly, Mrs Reigns smiles at the young ladies, _"You both look beautiful"_ She says.

At the same time Mr Reigns is checking on the boys, who are all looking sharped donned in grey suits, white shirts and yellow ties, Mr Reigns pours himself, Jimmy, Jey, Roman and Dean a shot of 15 year Glenfiddick whisky, _"Good luck Jimmy boy"_ Mr Reigns leads the toast as the five men clink their glasses downing the shot of whisky before Jimmy takes a deep breath as he heads out to get married.

* * *

The guests gathered taking their seats on their allocated sides- Bride or Grooms, as Jimmy waited nervously at the end of the Aisle with his best man and twin brother Jey by his side.

Roman, Dean, Mr and Mrs Reigns sat in the front row, they were ready to see this wedding happen. As soon as the tune for here comes the bride hits, Dean's hand entwines with Roman's, as the stood to greet the bride as she walked down the aisle with Paige holding her veil and a couple of bridesmaids following them, she looked stunning in her dress.

Jimmy was a lucky guy.

And didn't Jimmy know it.

The ordained mister started the ceremony, that went past in a blur, before he turned to Bride and Groom for them to exchange their wedding vows to one another, Jimmy goes first.

 _"I call upon these persons, here present, to witness that I Jimmy Uso do take thee Naomi Knight to be my lawful wedded wife"_ Jimmy starts, as he holds hands with Naomi, she already look as if she is about to cry, he can see her eyes watering, he smiles across at her and she smiles back at him as he carries on with his wedding vows, _"I promise that I will respect you as an individual, support you through difficult times, rejoice with you through happy times, be loyal to you always and, above all, love you as my husband and friend"_ He says looking her straight in the eye before turning to get his wedding rings from his brother Jey, before turning and slipping the ring upon Naomi's finger, _"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and affection, wear it with happiness and pride – now and always."_ By the end he also has teary eye.

His dream come true, he was marrying Naomi.

Naomi takes a deep breath to steady her nerves before she starts to recite her vows, _"I call upon these persons, here present, to witness that I Naomi Knight do take thee Jimmy Uso to be my lawful wedded husband."_ She says smiling across at the man who just put a ring on her finger, _"I promise to love and respect you. Helping our love grow, always being there to listen, comfort and support you, whatever our lives may bring."_ She says before turning to get her wedding rings off her maid of honour Paige who is beaming brightly at her with tears in her eyes at her best friend getting married, Naomi turns to place the ring on Jimmy's finger, _"I give you this ring as a token of my love and friendship"_ She ends with a shaky voice.

 _"By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride"_ The ordained mister says and Jimmy pulls Naomi in for a breath taking kiss, their first as a married couple as their family and friends cheer them on.

* * *

As the reception back in the house gets into full swing, the door opens and reveals Seth Rollins, someone Dean didn't want to see at all, as he loitered near the doorway as he was trying to sneak out for a cigerette.

 _"Seth you have to go"_ Roman says sternly as he pulls the man to one side away from all the other guests who were enjoying the Wedding reception, _"You aren't welcome here anymore"_ Roman says.

 _"But I love you, Roman"_ Seth says, capturing Roman's hands in his _"I made a mistake"_

One sentence that has the ability to break Dean's heart into a million pieces as he watches the scene in front of him.

* * *

 _ **Please Read And Review x x x**_


	17. The Wedding Part Two The End

_**A/N : Heyy you guys :)**_

 _ **I just wanted to say thank you for your support once again :)**_

 _ **This is the final chapter! (I may or may not do a sequel let me know if you think I should)**_

 _ **I hope you guys like it x x x**_

* * *

 _"Seth you have to go" Roman says sternly as he pulls the man to one side away from all the other guests who were enjoying the Wedding reception, "You aren't welcome here anymore" Roman says._

 _"But I love you, Roman" Seth says, capturing Roman's hands in his "I made a mistake"_

 _One sentence that has the ability to break Dean's heart into a million pieces as he watches the scene in front of him._

* * *

This really couldn't be happening right now.

Not when things were finally going right for Dean, just this once, he thought the universe wasn't going to screw him up, but low and behold here is the curveball on the shape of Roman's ex-scumbag of a boyfriend, Seth Rollins, here to announce he still loves Roman.

Dean felt like he couldn't breathe he had to get out of there, he bolted straight out of the front door, unnoticed by Roman or Seth, Dean leans against the wall outside the front of the house, trying to catch his breath or well trying to breathe as he swears he has stopped breathing since he heard Seth tell Roman he still loves him, Dean is round the corner from where he just bolted out the front door and Roman has stormed out the house with Seth in hot pursuit of him close behind.

 _"Seth, you can't just come back here and tell me that you_ _love me and that everything's going to be ok? I have Dean now!"_ Roman says and that makes Dean happy that he still remembers he is here with him, Dean sighs quietly, trying to stay unnoticed, as he watches the ex's conversation.

 _"Come on Roman, me and you both know you don't feel the same way about him as you do me"_ Seth says trying to reach out for Roman again, who side steps him.

 _"You're right I don't"_ Roman says expressionlessly and Dean feels his heart drop, and is about to go inside when he hears Seth speak again.

 _"See, I knew you still loved me"_ Seth says and Dean wants to go over there and punch him for saying that to his boyfriend.

 _"No, I love the guy who got on a plane for me even though he's scared of flying, I love the man who came here knowing you'd be here and he still stood by me, I love the man who came to meet my family even though we haven't been going out that long. I love Dean and nothing you can do or say is going to change that"_ Roman confesses out loud almost as if he is talking to Dean directly and Dean feels his heart racing as he hears Roman's words coming out of his mouth, almost as if he couldn't believe that Roman had just said that to Seth or at all really.

 _"What? You can't be serious?"_ Seth says outraged by what Roman has just said.

 _"Seth go back to Punk...And stay away from me and Dean"_ Roman roars at the man in front of him.

 _"You know he's a smoker, you hate guys that smoke"_ Seth says trying to stop Roman from going anywhere, neither men have noticed Dean by the door yet.

 _"If Dean wants to smoke that's his choice"_ Roman says casually as if to say it's Dean's choice to smoke not mine.

 _"You've changed Roman"_ Seth says his voice dripping with disappointment.

 _"Yeah I have for the better now you ae no longer in my life"_ Roman says walking past Seth, "And _now if you don't mind I'm going to celebrate my cousin's wedding with my boyfriend"_ Roman carries on walking and when he gets to the door he sees Dean, his ruggedly handsome boyfriend as he hears a car screeching away behind them which must have been Seth's.

Roman takes a deep breath as he reaches Dean, finally Seth was out of his life for good, he could now look to the future with Dean.

 _"Hey, how long have you been out here for?"_ Roman asks as he pulls Dean in for a sweet kiss, his arms pulling Dean by his slender hips into his embrace, _"Long enough to know that you just told that scumbag that you love me"_ Dean says before questioningly looking up at his boyfriend, _"That's true, I do, I mean you got on a plane for me, even when we weren't anything-"_ Roman says staring lovingly into Dean's blue eyes only to be cut off by said man _"We were always something Roman and I love you too"_ Dean says pulling Roman back in for another kiss winding his arms around Roman's broad shoulders.

 _"Seriously you two, I can't leave you alone for a minute"_ Jey says after finding the two men, he had been looking for outside kissing as if he expected anything else.

 _"Jey don't you have a girlfriend you can go and bug?"_ Roman teases him after hearing all about Paige and Jey from his mother earlier on today, as he and Dean are still wrapped in an embrace in each others arms.

 _"It's time for my speech, I didn't want you to guys to miss it"_ He says looking at them as they shake their heads, _"It better be funny"_ Dean says causing Roman to laugh _"Hey no fair you two aren't allowed to gang up on me"_ He says pouting, _"But it's fun"_ He hears his cousin say as the three men go back into the house, just in time for the Bouquet to be thrown, only for Paige to catch it, Roman and Dean look across at Jey, _"You know what that means right?"_ The couple ask him.

 _"Yeah, me and Paige are having a bigger cake that these lot"_ He says jokingly, before going across to kiss his girlfriend congratulating her on finally catching something.

Dean and Roman can't help but smile as Paige elbows him in the stomach area as he teases her, but then she lovingly kisses him on the lips and straightening his yellow matching tie before he goes to make his speech.

* * *

The glass chiming indicates it is time for the best man speech, Jey looks a little bit nervous as he stands to deliver his speech, he smiles over at Paige before he starts looking down at his notes in his hand.

 _"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. I apologise in advance for not being a public speaker. If you see me looking down at this piece of paper again and again, it's not actually my notes, it's a picture of the massive drink I'm going to have as soon as this is over"_ He starts off with a joke that gets the whole room laughing.

 _"All jokes aside I wanted to say congratulations to my brother Jimmy and my beautiful sister-in-law, I have never met a more suitable couple that you guys and I want to wish you the best of luck in your married life and to say, make me an uncle sometime soon y'all"_ Jey says raising his glass towards the newly-married couple, _"To Jimmy and Naomi"_ He announces and everyone in unison says _"To Jimmy and Naomi"_ And they raised their glasses to toast the newly-married couple as well.

Naomi and Jey took to the dancefloor for the first time as Mr and Mrs Uso to dance to Bruno Mars' Just the way you are, as Naomi loved it so much.

It didn't take long for everyone else to join in on the dancefloor.

The dancefloor soon gathered with guests, friends and family alike dancing along with their own partners.

* * *

The next day everyone was going back home like Jey, Paige, Roman and Dean back to the big apple, where as Naomi and Jimmy were going to Hawaii on Honeymoon for a fortnight.

 _"Dean"_ Jey says catching up with Dean on his own as he was packing his last minute things before they headed to the airport.

 _"'Sup dude?"_ Dean looked up from his suitcase.

 _"Just wanted to let you know the garage will still be closed for a few days when we get back to New York, And I might regret saying this but maybe you and Roman can spend a few extra days together"_ Jey chuckles, giving Dean a pat on the back.

 _"Thanks boss"_ Dean says as Jey leaves the room, only for Roman to come back, who is giving him a questioning look and Dean goes back to packing his toiletries.

 _"You ready to go?"_ Dean asks Roman a few seconds later.

 _"Yeah I'm ready to go home"_ He replies, picking up both his and Dean's suitcase much to Dean's annoyance once more, but Roman carries on, taking them to the car as they say bye to Roman's mother and father, before heading off to the airport with Jey and Paige to head back to New York.

* * *

On the flight home, Roman makes sure to hold Dean's hand, Dean glances across at Roman and says _"I'm not a baby you know"_ While attempting to glare at the long haired man and failing, _"Your my baby though"_ Roman replies his voice low almost inaudible to anybody else around them, Dean smiles and leans back slightly tighter into his chair preparing himself for take off.

Just like Deja vu from the first flight they took together about an hour or so into the flight the in-flight drinks came around, _"Gentleman, can I offer you a beverage?"_ It was Summer the air hostess they met on the way there, _"Let me guess a Jack on the rocks and a water, right?"_ Summer asks in a friendly tone of voice.

 _"Yeah that would be great thanks Summer"_ Roman responds, as Summer prepares their drinks, _"Wasn't that nice, she remembered our drinks baby"_ Roman says to Dean as Summer moves on to serve more passengers, _"It's clearly because we are the hottest two guys on the plane"_ Dean says smirking.

* * *

 _ **Please Read And Review x x x**_


End file.
